The Fallen
by KaosAngemon
Summary: It is Time. A change of heart can change people, but what about the past, what can it still?
1. A Startling Surprise

The Fallen  
Writers note: This fic is written by me while they are still showing  
frontier I have only seen Kouichi once in his true spirits This story is the second in my Trials of Time trilogy (Darkening of Dusk,  
The Fallen and Power Revolutions)  
  
Introduction After Lucemon was defeated and Kouichi revived, the Digidestined went back  
their different lives, Kouji often visited Kouichi and the two brothers became virtually inseparable which was good because Kouichi wasn't allowed  
to go back to school for a month after that. This story picks up on the  
night before Kouichi's first school day.  
  
Chapter one  
A Startling Surprise  
  
He was the hunter. The wolf his prey. No time for fear. No time for pain. Only time for the thrill of the chase and the iron will of his destiny pounding through his veins straight to his heart, his heart of Darkness. Sword and Saber crossed as he and his prey  
locked swords.  
"Do it Duskmon, Destroy the light, fulfill your purpose" whispered the wretched voice of Cherubimon echoing through his skull "He stands in your  
way destroy him now"  
"Yes Master I shall" he answered forcing down blood tinted swords, upon  
Beowulfmon's saber, "it ends here Warrior of light" The light shifted for a brief instance the face of Kouji filled his mind  
"Nooo" he screamed  
  
All of a sudden the battle changed he stood upon reddened earth staring at  
the moons facing Lobomon and Mercurymon "It is decided then? Are you sure of your facts?" asked Lobomon paying no  
attention to him "Indeed sir. It appears that despite his return to us, Duskmon cannot shake  
his addiction, that is why he will neither consort nor help us in the restoration of this place, steel thineself he is becoming dangerous again."  
answered Mercurymon his mirror face showing honest concern. "I had hoped that the loss of so many of our brothers would have helped him realize the ugliness of addiction; but it is obviously not true; we will leave Duskmon here to sort out his addictions away from the world. It is  
better for all of us that way,"  
  
"I am no longer the weakling Lowemon, if I am to survive then I must be reborn for my powers shall surely restore" said a cold harsh voice Kouichi stood paralyzed by the piercing gaze of many eyes "I am coming for you boy,  
there can only be one"  
  
***  
  
Kouichi shot up in his bed a cold sweat beading down his trembling forehead "What was that?" he gasped drawing in breath after breath, the first bit he  
knew, it was merely his mental VCR replaying the haunting events of his days as Cherubimon's pawn. But that last part, no that couldn't be right? "The warrior of darkness is Lowemon, not Duskmon," muttered Kouichi closing his eyes, but deep inside he wasn't so sure any more, the darkness in his  
heart was awakened again and who knew if he could ever subdue it again.  
  
***  
  
Bokomon and Neemon walked along the surface of the Digiworld's moons trying to enjoy the early morning sunlight, (Well Bokomon anyway, I haven't the foggiest idea what Neemon was thinking he was doing). There was an air of tired relief all around them; digimon had begun to return to the slowly restoring Digiworld so that the peace that had once dominated these places was finally returning to reclaim them. Bokomon sighed contentedly walking up here was to know true peace, for now anyway. "It sure is nice up here" said Neemon happily dancing a little jig. "Indeed, things are looking up again, soon everything will be as it once was" replied Bokomon giving a rare smile. Bokomon's thoughts drifted across the green grey landscape to the angel rookies playing tag in the dust, Patamon had just caught Salamon. "Be careful my little baby," crooned Bokomon affectionately. "Okay papa-mom," replied Patamon flapping out of the reach of Salamon's paws, laughing happily as he did. Bokomon smiled again, and that was the last thing he remembered, because at that moment he tripped and fell over something metal. "My pants are sure gonna sting when he wakes up," said Neemon tiredly.  
  
***  
  
CyberAngemon smiled looking down from the tower of his citadel. Below him digimon scuttled and skittered across the red dusty landscape of Toteritz, a whirlwind of crimson particles swirled hazily through the dead lung trees as the myriad Digimon below him went about their business in an unchanging bustle. He liked it up here the hassles of controlling the rest of the fallen, away from the idiocy of their constant whining and incessant bungling that had always been their standard. "Here's to hoping its all worth it in the end," he said softly lifting a glass of wine to his metal clad mouth. "Whut ar you doin up here CyberAngemon?" asked Atlantismon huffily, her long blue hair partially covering her brilliant green eyes. "Nothing thou needest know about milady, how fairs your task," retorted CyberAngemon tilting his head towards his companion. "Zippo hon most of the digimon here are so demoralized they don't care 'bout anything, I can't even get a fan club together for cryin out loud," said Atlantismon defensively "Why can't we go back home tuh Aleasea?" Ah so you wish to try your luck, in a restored digital world, in which we no longer parley favour," replied CyberAngemon caustically. "Well if ya put it that way". "Precisely". There was a long pause as the two angels stared out wordlessly upon the bustling city. "CyberAngemon?" "Yes milady." "Maybe this place aint so bad after all," replied Atlantismon  
  
***  
  
Kouichi walked a little slower to school that day, it was his first day back after hospital stay and he was dreading the gauntlet of questions he would have to face, Kouichi had never had many friends, people mistook him for a loner and for the most part left him alone, most people anyway... Kouichi tried hard to think of anyone that would truly have missed him outside the other digidestined, to his surprise an image of a dark haired girl about a head taller than him appeared in his mind. How could he have forgotten about Sabs so easily?  
  
Sabrina McAllister or, Sabs as Kouichi called her, had joined his school two years earlier when her father took up an engineering job in Japan, No one was sure where exactly she came from, but she hadn't exactly fitted in at school, naturally she and Kouichi had hit it off immediately  
  
Kouichi sighed slightly as he entered the school yard several overburdened brain cells sighed with him, school like a safe place after the nightmares that chased him at home, all he wanted was to sleep peacefully seemed, to sleep without the burden of Darkness.  
  
He spotted Sabrina across the yard, sitting quietly by herself as usual, as he approached her she stirred a little to look at him. "Hi Kouichi" greeted Sabrina her face giving a small near invisible kind of smile the kind of smile a very sad person gives to show their really glad to see you "Hi Sabs it's really good to see you," replied Kouichi giving his own small smile it appeared that he wasn't the only one with problems, Sabrina's crystal blue eyes were slightly reddened like someone who had been crying all night and then given up in despair. (This was, very nearly what she had been doing). "What's wrong Sabrina?" Asked Kouichi kicking himself silently, how could he have forgotten his best friend, the excitement of bonding with his brother had been his only priority during his recovery and now he felt ashamed for it. Sabrina had obviously needed him. "Nothing Kouichi," answered Sabrina softly averting her gaze so as not to look him in the eye. "Don't tell me 'nothing' Sabs, I know you, please tell me what's wrong?" Asked Kouichi as caringly as he could. Sabrina looked him right in the eyes a look of intense gratitude contorted across her sad delicate face. She burst into tears. Kouichi put his arm awkwardly around Sabrina's shoulder trying his best giving her a comforting hug. "Oh Kouichi I missed you" she sobbed "its Melanie she's gone missing, The fact struck Kouichi in between the eyes "Oh no," he uttered at last, Melanie was Sabrina's younger sister, she was goofy and a little shy but Kouichi was quite fond of her, "that's awful." "No ones seen her for ages, she just disappeared, no note, no ransom demands , nothing, " Sabrina added at last, drying her tears on her sleeve The bell rang, Kouichi and Sabrina got to their feet slowly. "We'd better get to class but I want to hear more about this after school okay, or at lunch," he said giving a Sabrina a 'don't you dare avoid me on this' look, "I'll stay with you today, okay" he added eventually. Sabrina nodded her head slightly, her long black hair shimmering with half extinguished tears. "'Kay" she mumbled at last, slowly picking up her school bag. Kouichi walked her wordlessly to her first class allowing his presence to say what his mouth could not.  
  
***  
  
Lobomon stood at the highest point of the Rose Morning Star castle, his eyes closed in quiet comprehension the air around him swirled with unseen thoughts and action in a world long ago "Lobomon if I might disturb you" said a robed figure appearing out of the shadows actually if you looked close enough you realized the robe held nothing it merely floated in the air like a confused specter who got lost and landed in this fic by accident. "Yes Reaper, what is it?" asked Lobomon calmly opening his eyes. "You know!" answered the cloak still uttering no sound. Yes and we warriors are bound to our word, We are ready to return to the source whenever the time is right. "The time is right, but one of your warriors is beginning to falter, his selfishness is clouding his judgment," the cloak whispered soundlessly "What do you mean Reaper" asked Lobomon his voice filling with worry "Lowemon is falling into shadow again, his guilt was what destroyed him last time, I fear it shall only repeat itself this time around, you know the law, there can only be one," answered the cloak "Your not suggesting... He wouldn't," replied Lobomon. "I came to warn you, the boy has a part to play, they all do, the final battle draws closer with every passing hour and the Dark warrior's obsession will bring only pain and suffering," stated the reaper ominously. "I thought he overcame his hunger last time he walked this world" said Lobomon sadly "I thought that he'd truly changed, I guess I placed too much hope in him," "It would be best if your brethren returned the spirits to their rightful bearers I feel that the children must be ready for the challenge. "Agreed it begins all too soon" said Lobomon opening the portal.  
  
*** The fire consumed him burning out every trace of fear and uncertainty there was no time for anything but the now. "Get back, get away" screamed Cherubimon "Not Today It's time to restore peace to this world" FLASH All of a sudden he stood in a hall of mirrors light shining in from all sides Agunimon stood before him. "Welcome Takuya" said Agunimon "Where am I ?"asked Takuya looking at the legendary warriors relieved eyes "You are nowhere at all, this is an in between place, I only needed you to come here a moment so that I can return what is now yours" "What do you mean?" Asked Takuya "I cannot remain in this world it is your trial now not mine" said Agunimon "You haven't answered my question" cried Takuya looking at the flame warrior. "I come to return the fire spirits you moron" snapped Agunimon irritably. "Why?" "The fallen arise" "What does that mean?" asked Takuya frustratedly "I don't have time for questions, I've lingered to long already, take the train at shibuya station at 4 PM." Said Agunimon fading into obscurity "How will I know the train?" "It's a Trailmon dimwit," faded Agunimon "Oh," Somebody poked him once twice, three times "Huh" said Takuya his mind stumbling into the waking world his friend Ryuko withdrawing his elbow quickly. "Takuya kindly focus your attention on the board" scolded Mrs. Russell her small grey eyes scowling over her owlike spectacles "Yes Ma'am," replied Takuya snapping to attention "Was that even real" he muttered under his breath as the classroom spiraled back into focus. "Hey Takuya you space out or something" asked Ryuko grinning weirdly at his friend. "I don't know Ryuko, I guess" said Takuya drowsily "Man what is up with you? It's like you've changed dude," "You know Ryuko I think I have, I think I have." Said Takuya writing down his homework. He'd be there, this was one appointment he couldn't miss.  
  
***  
  
The day passed in wordless awkwardness for Kouichi and Sabrina. After her outburst Sabrina had gone to the exact polar opposite, not showing any emotions whatsoever. At lunch she had relayed some details but she had spoken in a detached way as if they had happened to someone else. It bothered him to see his best friend so disturbed over something, then again if anything happened to Kouji he didn't know what he would do. He walked Sabrina home after school, it was out of his way, but he was worried for her and he kind of hoped that she would smile again some sign of an emotion other than hurt. As they walked, his mind drifted into the obscure world of shadows which he made his mental home until they reached Sabrina's apartment building. "Would you like to come in?" Asked Sabrina quietly jolting Kouichi out of his half slumber "Is it Okay? I mean, you know..." He muttered halfheartedly "Mom knows you, she knows that had you been conscious you would have helped search" answered Sabrina sadly her voice betraying a hint of the emotions Kouichi had seen that morning. Sabrina turned the key and both she and Kouichi entered the largish apartment. Kouichi was used to seeing Sabrina's living room being covered by Mrs. Mcallister's latest hobby instead they were covered with posters and pictures of Melanie each with the caption Have you seen me in large font at the bottom. Sabrina sat down on the couch beckoning for him to sit. "Where's your mom?" Asked Kouichi looking around the sad monument to Sabrina's sister. "She's probably sleeping, there hasn't been much of that in this house recently" replied Sabrina softly. Sabrina started to sob Kouichi gave her a small hug keeping the pressure up until she stopped Sobbing again. "What happened Sabrina? Tell me everything," said Kouichi looking his friend in the eye "Well it all started when my mom was off shopping, Melanie was watching TV and I was listening to my Evanesce CD, when I came out of my room, she was gone. I thought she'd gone to the store or something, but I couldn't find her. No ones seen her since, it's like she vanished. She was my responsibility and I failed. "Has no one seen her since?" asked Kouichi There was one person who said he'd seen her get onto a train, but Melanie knew that she needed me or mom to be with her if she uses the subway," said Sabrina her eyes misting up again. "A train, are you sure?" asked Kouichi an impossible thought crossing his mind "Yes a train, what are you thinking about Kouichi?" Asked Sabrina "Nothing Sabrina just fever dreams I'm afraid" said Kouichi glancing at the clock above the mantle. "O my gosh, is that the time?" He cried getting up in a hurry he had to meet Kouji in a little while brother to brother time, they called it, then he looked at Sabrina, he couldn't just leave her. "What's wrong Kouichi," asked Sabrina drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I have an important appointment to get to." said Kouichi quickly Sabrina's face changed in an instant, the sadness fell away replaced by a cheeky smile. "So that's what you've been doing over the last month," she said slowly her eyes twinkling. Kouichi nodded "Aww Kouichikins has a girlfriend, how cute," she added in a sickly sweet voice her sad eyes narrowing sneakily. Kouichi shook his head violently He should have known that the one thing that cheered Sabrina up, no matter how sad she was, was teasing Kouichi. "No Sabrina I don't have a girlfriend," he said calmly regaining his composure. "Sorry I needed something to cheer me up and watching you blush was worth it" replied Sabrina her face returning to it's usual composure. "It's all right I assure you if I get a girlfriend you'll be the first to know," said Kouichi rolling his eyes in exhaustion "Sabrina theres someone I really think you need to meet, can you get away tonight?" He asked her at last as they walked across the room. "I'll have to ask my mom," said Sabrina skeptically. "Okay I hope to see you later at the ice cream place on 33rd street" said Kouichi getting up "All right, see ya" replied Sabrina walking him to the door "Kouichi," "Yes" "Thanks for being there" "No problem" Kouichi smiled to himself, Sabrina loved surprises and she would have such a surprise tonight, she'd be seeing double.  
  
***  
  
The Pizza in the oven simmered with a thousand sweet smelling flavours, It's powerful aroma wafting through the entire house. Zoe sat at the kitchen table her nostrils filling with the fragrance of tomato cheese and bacon, a small butterfly flew by the window. "What a beautiful afternoon," she thought to herself as the sunlight lazily played across the small garden. The doorbell rang. Now who could that be she wasn't expecting anybody mind you she did tend to have more visitors since her digiworld experience She walked towards the front door one eye on the clock "Who is it?" she asked "Ivan the terrible" said a young laughing voice "And Romeo the lost" added an older voice "Tommy? JP? Is that you guys?" Asked Zoe rushing to the door "No it's some other legendary warriors" joked JP "All right I'm convinced I'll let you in" laughed Zoe gaily "Good idea," said Tommy "it would be real weird if we came all this way and you leave us on the doorstep." "What are you guys doing here," "We were in the area so we thought we'd visit you," said JP "That's sounds planned if you ask me" said Zoe sneakily Tommy looked uncomfortable. "What's that smell?" asked JP changing the subject "It's pizza... Oh well since your here I guess you can have some" "It's good to be together again hey Zee" said JP "Yeah... I guess it is" said Zoe smiling a smile of intense gladness  
  
***  
  
Somewhere all to close to the real world a dark eye began to see again 


	2. Where Angels Tread

Chapter 2 

Where Angels Tread 

Writers note: This chapter is devoted to Eliana who has helped me in my research and given me more than enough reason to chuckle over the next couple of weeks. 

The eyes opened from all angles an angry haze in each one. What had awakened it? A large wing unfurled, There was blackness around it. It liked that it meant space to breath, space to grow. 

And it would grow, it always did. 

Takuya ran with all his might, his breathing synchronizing with the beating of his heart 

"Stupid Detention" he muttered to himself, his big mouth had cost him nearly 2 hours. 

He sped on nearly tripping over a discarded football on the soccer field. 

He cursed under his breath again, but there was no time to curse, no time for anything, he had to make that train, he had to help the digital world. 

The station loomed ahead of him, he bought his ticket so quickly he nearly tore it out if the machine, first the number 9 then the number 14 to Shibuya, he had to hurry. 

The digital world needed him and he'd be ready. 

The train stopped Takuya pushed and teemed as fast as he could across the platforms he had to be quick or else he'd miss his chance. 

The train about to close when Takuya rushed in through the doors. 

"Made it!" he panted wiping the sweat off his brow 

It was late afternoon by the time Kouichi got home, not much time to get changed and still get to the Ice cream place before his guests did. The last thing he wanted to happen was Sabrina to mistake his much harsher brother for him, not that he was really worried, his twin was more of a mirror than a copy. 

He unconsciously passed his mother in the corridor, she smiled and greeted him cheerily not asking where he had been, mothers just knew that kind of thing. 

He took out clean clothes from a shelf in his cupboard and began to change into them. 

He looked at the picture on his bedside locker; him his mom and his now departed grandmother stared happily back at him, he wondered if he should tell Kouji about his dreams; after all he couldn't really burden poor ignorant Sabrina with them in the state she was in, not to mention that he'd technically never left the real world made for a sticky situation. 

He frowned at himself in the mirror; no matter what he wore he always ended up looking the same. 

Still what you sow is what you reap, he liked dark colours and for the most part that was his wardrobe. 

He picked up his cap and put it slowly on his head he liked this cap it made him feel that bit more an individual, he made sure for the first time to adjust it so that he could see more than what was directly in front of him, not merely the floor. 

Kouichi knew this well, it wasn't that he was that shy, he just wasn't a good talker, he'd never learned how to be one. The Cap had meant that people usually didn't give him much more than a greeting before walking away, the average person ignored Kouichi. 

"Well its about time I changed that" he said 

But deep inside him the old beast stirred again 

Takuya rushed across the platforms, looking for the Trailmon was harder than he thought; all he could see from end to end of the station. 

"Aww Man! where is it?" He muttered under his breath his eyes flitting to the clock 4 PM was only about 2 minutes away he had to find the Trailmon quickly. 

Nothing no sign of it anywhere 

"Hey kid whatya doin" said a wheezy voice behind him 

He looked around, there was no one there, no one at all. 

"Hey over here" wheezed the voice 

He looked closely for the voice. He nearly had a heart attack too. 

Just below him were abandoned tracks that had been left after the city modernized, and there sure enough was the Trailmon or at least he hoped it was the Trailmon it had the look of a worm but for some strange reason it had wild untamable spines curling out in all directions 

"Hey are you the Gogglehead? I got a schedule te keep bud" asked the Trailmon opening his far doors 

"Darn right" said Takuya hopping into the compartment. 

"Well all aboard, ah screw it Adios amigos," 

"Yeah I guess" said Takuya looking at the real world disappearing like a a dream behind him 

"Goodbye everyone" he said quietly 

Zoe pulled another slice of Pizza from the sticky web of cheese, it smelled of every possible herb and spice imaginable just the way Italian food should be cooked 

"Hey Zee what's the recipe for this Pizza it's delicious" said JP through a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni 

"No way am I telling you that JP it's one of those little secrets a girls gotta keep" said Zoe giggling 

"Aww" said JP obviously very disappointed, 

"I think we'd better get going JP, my mom doesn't like me out after dark" said Tommy looking out the window. 

"OK kid keep your hair on I'll get you home on time" said JP weaning himself from the nearly empty dish of Pizza "Thanks for dinner Zee" 

"Hey you guys are like family to me I couldn't turn you away." said Zoe 

"Family enough for a kiss?" asked JP hopefully 

Zoe grimaced 

"Not a chance," she said rolling her eyes. 

"Well I suppose we'll be going then," said JP in a slightly disappointed voice 

_Help_

"Hey did you hear that" asked Tommy. 

"Relax it was probably the wind, nothing to be afraid of eh " replied JP nudging Tommy in the ribs 

"Hey JP cut that out" said Tommy looking irritably at his friend "I'm not scared but..." 

_Help, need help... no time left_, _Fading_

There was a scream 

"Mom?" Yelled Zoe As the boys and her rushed through the house to the back door. 

When they got there, there were two bodies on the floor. 

One was her mother, still twitching, the other, was a strange unconscious form. 

JP pulled the cloak to reveal the graceful figure hidden below. 

"Kazemon?" gasped Zoe 

Sabrina was sitting by herself at a small table which was obviously designed to deal with three normal sized people or, as Kouichi noted, four midgets if the parlour had it's way, she was less tearful than she had been earlier but the sad tint in her eyes had returned, Kouichi wondered what she was thinking. 

"Hi there Kouichi so who's this mystery person I'm meant to meet," she said giving him a curious smile, obviously the guessing had taken her mind off Melanie for a while, perfect! 

"He'll be here in a while," said Kouichi 

"Okay definitely not a girlfriend then" said Sabrina giving Kouichi a strange look 

"Hey I've got to go to the bathroom will you be OK?" he asked her his mind shifting to the need that he was experiencing. 

"What a stupid question of course I'll be OK" replied Sabrina slightly defensively 

Kouichi went to the bathroom quickly not wanting to miss Sabrina's surprise. 

Something shattered in the parlour, 

"Huh?" thought Kouichi "I hope that wasn't my order!" he said out loud. 

Bokomon woke to the smell of water, not that he cared his head throbbed right down the middle of his forehead whatever he had tripped on had left it's mark 

"Bokomon your awake thank goodness" said Neemon giving his friend a concerned look 

"Papamom awake awake," added Patamon flitting around happily 

"Patamon my darling please don't do that my head hurts, Neemon what happened?" 

"You tripped" said Neemon 

"Well I guessed that, what did I trip on?" asked Bokomon glaring at his companion 

"I think it was a Trailmon track, why?" asked Neemon 

"Neemon you know there are no Tracks on this side of the moon," replied Bokomon haughtily 

"Well then I guess they were just pretty metal thingies" said Neemon matter of factly 

All right Neemon lets see what these things are I know they're not thingies" sighed Bokomon getting to his feet rubbing his head. 

"This is going to be a long day" thought Bokomon as they wandered out onto the cold moon plains 

Kouichi froze as he walked, it was too quiet in the parlour, There was no chatter, only the sound of heavy breathing, all around the place, it unnerved him. 

_"Where is he?" _snaked a cold voice. 

"He, he wawawawent to the bathroom" answered a very frightened Sabrina quietly. 

_"Excellent_" replied the voice _"mind you, if your lying this sword will be used for its craft, understand little girl?"_

The voice frightened Kouichi, it reminded him of someone he had once seen or met but he couldn't put his finger on it, it was colder than the depths of ice itself, it seemed to eat away at the soul and fog up the mind. 

He peeked round the corner. 

It couldn't be, not here, but there was no doubt about it. 

Those eyes, that head, they could only belong to one thing, one evil being. 

"Duskmon" the word scythed through his skull like a dagger. 

The Dark warrior had returned 

It was dark in the Trailmon but Takuya found a place near the middle where he got sufficiently comfortable as the "Spiner" as Takuya called him chugged slowly onward towards the Digi-world. 

What had Agunimon meant "The fallen arise" who were the fallen? Why had they risen? Why couldn't he stay:? 

These questions burned at Takuya's mind almost as much as the fire spirits burned his enemies, speaking of those how was he supposed to get them back anyway? Go back to where they had been last time? Nah that didn't sound right. 

"You okay kid?" asked the Spiner a quill or two rattling against the tunnel 

"Just confused" 

Why? 

Well I thought there would be instructions or something but here I am 

Instructions? Oh you mean did Flame boy leave anything for you" wheezed the Trailmon good naturedly 

"Well did he?" asked Takuya his ears almost pricking up 

"Well yeah second compartment on the left" 

Takuya found the compartment and opened it, there wasn't much in it There was a note that looked handwritten so Takuya picked it up and began to read 

Takuya 

If you are reading this, I commend you on your decision, your courage is the reason I chose you to be my champion, but enough praise The digital world needs you and I have to go my business is in different places where you cannot tread so I leave this task to you. In the box you shall find the spirits of fire and a map to the place of meeting use them well my friend. 

PS Do not attempt to travel by night, the fallen employ many others into their net 

Agunimon 

"Well" he said opening the box " as Orphanimon always said, It is time" 

All around him the carriage burned with heatless flames 

"_If he doesn't return soon I will use my blade little girl_" said Duskmon the eyes on his arms following the other people in the shop. 

Kouichi felt something change there was a strong confidence somewhere nearby, it invigorated him. 

"I'm right here" he said surprising even himself "Just please don't hurt her" 

"_Ah It appears you live today girl_," said Duskmon, removing his blade from Sabrina's throat 

"What do you want Duskmon?" Asked Kouichi this strange power filling him. 

"I want your life boy," replied Duskmon advancing of on Kouichi slowly both blades extended from his dark animal-skull hands. 

He raised the sword high over his head. 

"Goodbye you little frustration" cried Duskmon bring down the sword 

Kouichi flinched, it was all over 

_Swipe_

Zoe and JP were quick to pick up Zoe's mother and take her to bed, Zoe locked the bedroom door, as shell-shocked as she were over their discovery she did not want to be interrupted. 

"Don't worry about my dad, he's away in Venice on business, there's no one else expected we can wait until Kazemon wakes up. 

Tommy made a call to his mother saying that he would be late getting home and after Zoe and JP had assured her she let him stay a little longer. 

Zoe was still assuring her when Kazemon began to move, the wind warrior blearily massaged her temple softly as Zoe entered the room. 

"Zoe, praise the powers I found you girl," said Kazemon smiling at the girl who had once kept her spirits 

What are you doing here Kazemon? Asked Zoe giving the warrior a glass of water to drink. 

Kazemon grabbed the glass and chugged the water 

"I came, _glug_, to warn you, _glug_," she said through mouthfuls of water 

"Warn me about what?" 

"I don't know" replied Kazemon honestly 

"What do you mean?" 

I only know I have been called away and rather than let my power fall into evil hands I shall return it to you 

Kazemon your not making any sense 

"I'm fading away Zoe, all the warriors are, Kumamon and Beetlemon are still holding out in the rose morning castle, and I know that Lobomon and Agunimon have already met with their champions, but something is horribly wrong Lowemon has turned Dark, and no one has seen Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, or Ranamon in ages. I fear for them most of all," 

"What do you mean fading away?" Asked Zoe "and what's happened to Lowemon," 

We have been called back from whence we came to help you" answered Kazemon " as for Lowemon, we don't know he just... Changed, Lobomon told us his guilt was the reason but we've forgiven him his betrayal we know he wasn't his own" 

"Betrayal?" 

During our first battle Lowemon lost his two closest friends, deceived by Lucemon, Lowemon became disillusioned with Lobomon and nearly betrayed us into his hands, but at the last moment he had an attack of conscience and admitted to us what was planned." 

Meaning he came to his senses 

"Essentially yes, using the info he gave us we sealed Lucemon away, we hoped forever, but evil that strong cannot merely be sealed away knowing Lucemon would eventually return, we made a bargain with the Ethereal first one, a being called Reaper he created the Spirits as vessels for our powers so that when the enemy returned he would have opposition." Affirmed Kazemon 

"Us" said 

"You although your species were a surprise to all of us we wondered why Orphanimon chose such seemingly weak creatures to bear such great responsibility" 

JP made a face 

"Thank you" 

"But you did you were better than expected" 

Kouichi clenched his fists so this is how he'd die, and even though he wasn't religious he was wishing he knew what came after death __

_Frozen Hunter_

_"What"_

The blue wolf shot across the room catching Duskmon dead in the chest he reeled back trying to catch his balance but Beowulfmon was too quick for him he grabbed Duskmon by the throat and pulled him across the room Kouichi opened his eyes just in time to duck an off balance blade which pushed through the thin prefabricated wall 

"Run Kouichi," screamed Beowulfmon through gritted teeth pushing Duskmon further out into the alley behind the establishment. 

"Run Sabrina," yelled Kouichi recovering enough wits to run himself. 

Sabrina took the advice running behind Kouichi until the lights of the battle were far enough away for them both to stop. 

"Well," panted Sabrina "What was that about," 

The wind was cool but not cold it carried Zoë JP and Tommy as if they were Eagles below them plains rivers and Mountains rushed beneath them, it got Darker as their feet touched the ground with a light thud. 

"Is it night here too?" asked JP 

"No I think this is the Dark continent" said Zoë sarcastically and then caught herself "sorry guys that just came out," 

"Its all right Zee" replied JP 

"Anyway you were right, look" added Tommy 

Zoe looked up there in the distance was the rose morning star 

Okay Kouichi, What were those things," she started angrily 

"Don't start Sabrina I don't want to talk about it" replied Kouichi looking at the intense battle quite a way away 

"Well I do," continued Sabrina "That thing knew your name" 

"I know that Sabrina, he would," said Kouichi lowering his cap again. 

There was a burst of golden light from where the battle was occurring 

_Duskmon Slide Evolution Velgemon_

The huge skeletal crow of Velgemon flew far above the city Beowulfmon chasing it on foot. 

_Dark Vortex_

Velgemon was flying towards the slowly opening portal his many eyes focussed on escaping, the portal flashed and faded away into nothing 

"_I'll be back boy_" cried Velgemon fleeing the giant blue wolf that was chasing him and disappearing before their eyes 

"Good riddance" said Beowulfmon arriving on the scene panting slightly 

"He'll be back," stated Kouichi flatly 

"I know," replied Beowulfmon looking at the starry hosts. 

"I thought you guys stayed in the digital world" said Kouichi still ignoring Sabrina's demands to know what was going on 

"Kouichi its me" said Beowulfmon his eyes sparkling 

"Kouji? But how?" Said Kouichi looking into Beowulfmon's eyes 

"Enough secrets Kouichi, Who? What is he" asked Sabrina pointing at Beowulfmon. 

Beowulfmon began to glow bluish silver 

Sabrina this is Kouji, he's my brother... 


	3. The Winds of Totteritz

Chapter 3 

The Winds of Toteritz 

Writers note: This is just to prove that I can't be held responsible for Fanfiction.net's crazy paragraphing Oh yes and Sabrina didn't know about Kouji so it's a surprise to her_ Pika_

__

_3 born under celestial sky_

_9 more born of mortal tie_

_10 who seal our enemy's tomb._

_2 who share a common doom_

_Angel rise and shadow falls_

_The pass of time erases all_

_Lobomon's Lament_

Kouichi was both relieved and surprised to see his twin brother burst from the rivers of light, 

Kouichi embraced his brother who returned the embrace warmly 

"Kouji how did you get your spirits back? And what was Duskmon doing here?" 

"Lobomon told me you were in danger and gave me back my spirits; I hardly had time to think when Duskmon showed up," 

"Excuse me," said Sabrina getting over her shock "I'm still here you know, WHAT IS GOING ON," 

Kouichi flinched, usually Sabrina was quiet and kept to herself but something must have shaken loose when Melanie had gone missing and now tonight's misadventure had pushed her over the edge she would not be fobbed of any longer 

"Hey Kouichi who's the girl?" Said Kouji giving Sabrina the once over. 

"My name is Sabrina, and Kouichi since when do you have a brother?" asked Sabrina returning Kouji's look 

"Well Sabrina I've only known a short while myself, this was meant to be your introduction to each other that was until Duskmon showed," 

"Dusk what?" 

"That monster was called Duskmon; I should have known something like this would happen. Those dreams were just too real to be anything else 

"Kouichi what are you talking about what dreams? How do you know that creature, how come your brother can turn into... 

"Beowulfmon" filled in Kouji 

Yeah, what he said, Kouichi what is this all about?" Asked Sabrina focusing her friend in her sites "Enough secrets, I want to know what's going on here," 

Kouichi was about to raise his protest when Kouji lifted up his hand 

"Bro she has a right to know, if it wasn't for you she would have gotten decapitated tonight and Duskmon could come back," 

Kouichi looked at his brother there was a look of sincerity in his eyes that didn't make sense Sabrina was _his_ friend and yet here was Kouji was giving was giving _him_ advice. It made him angry. 

Kouji I how did you get your spirits back anyway" said Kouichi trying to change the subject 

"I'll fill you in later Kouichi right now I think your friend does need to know." 

Kouichi conceded defeat and settled down on a nearby bench shepherding Sabrina to sit next to him. 

"Well it all started about a month ago, when I had my fall... 

Zoë looked up at the Rose morning star despite her dark feeling about their return it gave her comfort to see it was still there, it was as if the stupor of reality had lifted from her mind she knew her goal reach the castle and to keep the others safe until they could get their spirits, until then she would have to be they're protector. 

"Hey Zee you going to stand there all night?" asked JP giving her an impatient look 

"O my gosh he's feeling vulnerable" she thought "Overconfident, eccentric Junpei is worried," 

"I'm coming," she said out loud smiling at him and Tommy 

And without another word they set of into the night 

Little did they know they were being watched... 

Kouichi finished his story quickly, he had the feeling that Kouji wanted to get moving as if there was something else that the night would hold, after embracing Sabrina he left her at the Train Station. 

"Just come back safely," her words pierced his heart he'd barely got back and already he was leaving, a pang of guilt wracked his conscience, he felt like dirt for leaving her again but it was necessary. 

"I really hope this was worth it" he said to himself softly 

It was a strange feeling following the same path that had nearly taken his life scarcely a month ago. But there was a major difference between that time and this, this time he was _in_ the elevator. 

He was also worried Sabrina had been OK when they left her but somehow he thought there were gears turning in her head behind her worry Kouichi could have sworn that he saw a hint 

He looked at his brother, how could he be so calm? Did nothing get to him any more? 

Kouichi shuffled his feet slightly as the floors sped away from view, this time there would be any unexpected surprises of a family nature. 

How had the others felt when this happened, he guessed that it just went by so quickly they never had time to plan anything. 

The doors opened as the twins stepped out of the lift quickly the urgency catching up with them, all the tracks were empty, all but one. 

The Trailmon was black with large red rings on its side, there was no face, that unnerved Kouichi intensely he shuddered at the thought that this was probably the very Trailmon that had transported Takuya to and from the digital world during his depression. 

"I know what you're thinking Kouichi it's on my mind too," said Kouji "I'll tell you what this is all about when we're safely in the Trailmon," 

Kouichi gave Kouji a nervous look as they entered the first coach, there were 4 backpacks sitting there in a row on the seats 

"What's this Kouji?" Asked Kouichi his eyes getting wider looking at the packs. 

"I thought ahead, I remembered how dirty my clothes were by the end of our last adventure, so I went ahead and packed a few extra clothes," said Kouji opening a bag to show Kouji an apparently well folded shirt. 

"Four packs worth?" 

"I know I could of avoided this, according to Mom I just missed you, so I figured I'd pack you one too, I told Mom you were sleeping over," 

"That brings you up to two Kouji," 

"You know the nickname Dad has for me? 'The Bank of Kouji' well I kinda guessed that if we were going so were the others," said Kouji giving his brother a look of knowing 

"Takuya right?" asked Kouichi grinning slightly, nodding to one of the packs. 

"I figure the others will probably only have the clothes on their backs so I thought I'd be nice, one bag for Takuya and JP the other for Zoë and Tommy," said Kouji grinning back 

"Wow Kouji I'm impressed, I noticed you don't like to part with the bucks," said Kouichi still nudging his brother in the ribs. 

Hey these are our friends Kouichi, I have to be kind, and anyway they're not the most expensive clothes just generics. 

The car started to move 

"All aboard," said the morose voice of the dark Trailmon. 

"Now that's out of the way, please tell me what I want to know" said Kouichi 

"OK. Well I was walking to school and all of a sudden things just changed I found I was turning off my chosen road I felt like I needed to go to the park. It was as if someone was pulling me there by my heart if you catch my drift," 

"I know what you mean," 

Well when I got to the park, I was kind of nervous I'd never felt anything like that before it was freaking me out and then all of a sudden, he was there, Lobomon just appeared out of the woods." 

"Freaky," 

"I know, I nearly had a heart attack but Lobomon put a hand up and told me his time was almost up, it was like I knew what he meant, he told me that a strange force was arising in the digital world and that the Legendary Warriors needed us to fight a part of this war, then he said a lot of stuff about this place, Toteritz. He said we have to go there, "To fight the Steel Angel" then he said..." 

Kouji stopped abruptly 

"What did he sa..." 

Takuya looked at the desolate plain where Spiner had dropped him 

"Not much to look at is it," he said walking across the dusty track he assumed was a road of sorts. 

Somehow it wasn't quite the welcome he'd hoped for. 

There was something far off, a fleck of red? Whatever it was it wasn't moving fast. 

Takuya found his pace quickening as if he was drawn to where he had seen by some invisible force to that point of distance. The light was beginning to fade giving way to the shadowy pathways of darkness, he could hear someone up ahead, and it was complaining that there was no way that the other could find something. 

Takuya strained his ears the snatches of conversation also seemed strangely familiar. 

"Bokomon?" Asked Takuya "Could I really be that lucky?" 

There was a snapping sound, Takuya smiled. 

"Here I come guys he said running in the direction 

Kouji put up his hand to silence his brother. 

"Did you hear that?" He whispered picking up a rod from the Trailmon's fire kit and brandishing it like a sword 

"Hear what?" Whispered Kouichi in reply, staring at his brother in a strange manner. 

"Shh" 

Kouji slunk quickly to the door keeping his head down. Kouichi could see his brother was serious 

"We're not alone" he mouthed to Kouichi. 

"Okay" mouthed Kouichi back, as Kouji put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly 

_Click_ the sound was very audible in the taut silence. 

Kouji threw the door out thrusting the rod before him. Kouichi closed his eyes 

There was a scream followed by the sound of the rod falling to the floor. 

"Kouichi! Get in here right now," seethed Kouji in the silky voice that he used when he was furious 

Kouichi entered the cabin nervously Kouji obscured most of his view but he saw that his brother had his gaze locked with someone. Kouichi's mind went into gear something had changed, he looked past his brother who was trembling with rage. 

The other was a girl he knew all to well 

"Sabs?" He gasped 

Bokomon and Neemon looked at the deserted plain of the digital moon; the digital world behind him seemed peaceful as night set in across the eastern part 

"Neemon are you sure you remember where these things are?" he asked 

"I'm pretty sure" said Neemon in his usual insipid tone 

Bokomon consider snapping Neemon's pants but somehow it didn't seem worth it 

"Oh well," he muttered "No more adventures for me, anyway I'm too civilized for that," 

Bokomon turned back to the digital world and nearly jumped, there, not too far from them a figure was running, Bokomon wondered why anyone else would be around at this time 

"Bokomon! Neemon!" It yelled and as it got closer even Bokomon could tell who it was 

Kouichi could barely believe his eyes, this was Sabrina all right but she seemed stronger there was a resolve in her eyes which unnerved him. 

"Sabrina what are you doing here?" He asked her his eyes full of concern and disbelief all at once. 

Sabrina paused as if formulating her answer carefully but Kouichi knew the answer somehow Sabrina had never been a fiery person but when she set her mind to something nothing could stop her. 

"I'm here to help Kouichi, I've already lost one person to my own inaction I'm not gonna lose you too," she exclaimed 

Kouji growled softly 

"How did you get on?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"I double backed, your pretty easy to shadow," replied Sabrina resolutely. 

"I'm gonna go up to the cab talk to Dark Trailmon we have to turn around," said Kouji "See if you can talk some sense into _your_ friend," he added getting out of the coach 

"Well," said Sabrina after he had left "He's a ray of sunlight isn't he," 

"He's worried Sabrina, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt," replied Kouichi 

Zoe led the way through the forest it was dark and dank forest the rain touched the cold canopy, it's light kisses softening the shadowy leaves 

"Zee are you sure we're going the right way?" Asked JP glancing at the treetops, "We've been in this forest for hours," 

Zoe wasn't sure, but somehow she felt it was the right way, it was as if she were being pulled by an invisible force a force that was putting her into place, a cliché yes 

Sabrina hummed "Smells like teen spirit" to herself in the darkness, the door which Kouichi had pushed her through before running off was larger than it seemed. 

Something chirped 

Her phone? Impossible she'd turned it off 

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" called a faint voice in her pocket 

Sabrina put her hand into the shallow pocket of her jeans feeling for her phone, funny there was something strange in her pocket. 

She pulled it out of her pocket, it was small and apparently made of a silver material yet it glowed with a strange light. 

"Is there anyone out there I need help," called the firm feminine voice from the D-tector 

"What's going on?" she asked 

"Thank the heavens I knew someone would finally hear me, 

"Sabrina McAllister you have been chosen for this task. Are you ready to fulfill it?" said the voice more sternly 

Sabrina thought about it for a second 

"Yes I'm ready to do what is needed," she said pushing her fears out of her head 

"Then it is time!" said the voice 

Kouichi walked through the dark distorted corridors his brother walking silently beside him. 

"Kouichi are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Kouji looking his brother in the eye 

I've never been more sure in my life Kouji if we don't stop him he'll just hurt others, and if the Dark Trailmon is right the Celestial spirit will only increase that desire, I only have one question," 

"What?" 

"What's been with you ever since we got here, you've been even more jittery than usual," 

Kouji gave his brother an uncomfortable look 

"Its errm Sabrina," he said "You two aren't, well, you know..." He finished shrugging 

"Kouji am I hearing right? Do you like Sabrina?" Asked Kouichi skeptically 

"Yes, err no oh I don't know" replied Kouji hastily. 

He blushed, Kouichi laughed 

"Well to answer you Kouji no she's not my girlfriend just a friend who happens to be a girl" said Kouichi matter of factly "Why are you interested? You hardly know her," 

"Well its just I've never met anyone before who had that kind of commitment, she's amazing," said Kouji obviously distracted 

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad she's hear despite my worries, Sabs is tougher than she looks, if there's anyone I would nominate for responsibilities it would be her," 

"We can talk about this later, I think we're here" said Kouji quietly 

Bokomon was sure that only another Takuya could be as stubborn as Takuya, nothing could dampen the reinvigorated boy's cheerful mentality. 

"Takuya do you even know how we're going to get to Narayan?" Asked Bokomon 

Huh? 

Well your very gung-ho but if you fall of that track your going to have a very long time to say good-bye, anyway who knows what's left of that world anyway. 

"What do you mean." 

"Narayan was the homeworld of all Humanoid Digimon during the war it was Lucemon's first attempt to stop the fighting, he thought if they were forced to live together that peace would have to follow," 

"Obviously it didn't work," replied Takuya slightly bothered. 

The brothers approached the doorway slowly afraid to be ambushed, 

The room was huge and Cavernous there was no light moonlight funneled through two windows above them the beams of light seemed to reflect and focus more times than they could before reaching their Apex at the center pillar on which something stood... 

The Celestial spirit of Darkness 


	4. Darkening of dusk

_Writers note Guess what I couldn't wait for Power revolutions so I present_

Chapter 4 __

__Darkening of Dusk 

_Other writers note: The Reflection quote will make sense later _

__

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else, for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

_Reflection Christina Aguilera_

__

__The spirit seemed to absorb and radiate light at the same time, Kouichi walked across the deathly quiet hallway his brother a step behind him. 

There was something in front of the spirit, a sheet of glass? Kouji overtook his brother and tapped the glass slightly and then walked around it. 

"It's a mirror," he said puzzled "but it doesn't seem to reflecting anything," he said pointing to where the spirit should have been. 

"I know, it's weird, I can see my reflection but I can also see the spirit," replied Kouichi peering curiously at the glass. 

"Why do you think that is? Asked Kouji coming back around 

"I don't know," replied Kouichi. 

He touched the mirror. 

It rippled. 

"Weird," said Kouichi 

"Real weird," said Kouji touching the, to him at least, solid glass 

"I wonder why it ripples when _you_ touch it," 

Well lets think, maybe it's because he's the warrior of Darkness Einstein came a voice in Kouichi's head 

"Hey, did you hear that?" Asked Kouichi looking at his brother 

"Hear what?" Replied Kouji looking at his brother in a funny way again 

"Never mind" whispered Kouichi "I guess I'm just hearing things again," 

But deep inside, he wasn't so sure 

"Am I going insane?" he thought to himself... 

Maybe you are replied the mirror sarcastically. 

Zoë felt ill at ease. 

She had checked behind her many times, but somehow she felt as if she was being followed not really a feeling more like a knowing in her soul she was being followed. 

She tossed her hair back nervously; JP and Tommy looked at her questioningly 

"Something wrong Zee," asked JP as if worried 

Zoë looked at the forest, had it really been this menacing last time? 

No it hadn't; she'd always had someone to help her when she was here last, now she was all alone. 

She walked forward a little, her mind adrift in the sea of memory. 

She wondered if Takuya was here, if the twins had gotten here. If so where were they 

As they reached the edge of the forest she stopped abruptly. 

She motioned to JP; he came to her side quickly. 

"Um JP I think we have a problem," she whispered motioning to the clearing. 

"I don't see anythi... Oh," replied JP 

"I think you should hand over your obsessions" said Centarumon pointing his blaster at Junpei's head. 

Melanie didn't like these digimon; they didn't seem terribly bright. 

She had been so careful not to be caught by either Cherubimon's goons or later by the royal knights' buddies who had gotten lost on Totteritz now on her first foray to Aleasea she'd been captured by this riffraff. 

She glared at her chains, they were very solid on her wrists. 

"Bloody bandits" she cursed 

She heard the mental scolding kicking in, for some strange reason it always had her sister's voice. 

"Hey you guys" came the voice of a Centarumon "Found some more," 

"Did ya get their stuff," asked Sagitarimon 

"Not much on them boss," said the Centarumon 

Melanie looked up there were three humans, two boys and a girl, being led by a Centarumon; his blaster glinting in the firelight, the elder boy who was looking nervously around him while the girl seemed intently focussed on the tents. 

Other humans? Here? Her mind was filled with questions. She'd heard rumors about two groups of humans on Aleasia, that's why she'd left Totteritz she had to know if there was a way out. 

She had to scrabble out of the way when the Centarumon hurled them into the small opening of the tent. 

"Some welcome." Muttered JP spitting out a mouthful of dirt "they're even dumber than the last time we met them," 

"And they took our D-tectors," moaned Tommy rubbing his leg. 

"Um hello," ventured Melanie softly trying to remove some dirt out her short gold hair in vain. 

"Huh?" Went the other three, noticing the little girl for the first time. 

"I don't know why your complaining at least you haven't been chained up yet," she continued giving the other three curious looks. 

"Well hello there little girl, what's your name?" Asked Zoe putting on a sunny smile after removing a twig from her shirt. 

"My name is Melanie, what's yours?" asked Melanie in return, she liked this girl; she seemed to be nice no matter what. 

"I'm Zoe and these are my friends JP and Tommy." Said Zoe as cheerily as she could motioning to each of the boys in turn. 

"Nice to meet you, I guess" mumbled Melanie her short hair feeling even more dirty. 

Your human aren't you?" Asked Zoe there was a crease of worry in her eyes they reminded Melanie of her big sister when she was fighting with Kouichi 

"Last time I checked yeah, but so much has happened since then, I don't know any more," mumbled Melanie softly, 

"How long have you been here?," asked Zoe softly staring at the girls soft features 

"Six months, maybe longer time is so weird over here," replied Melanie sadly, "I've been so lucky I guess it had to end some time we're going to die here aren't we?" 

"Not if I have any say in that, I still have a surprise for them," whispered Zoe "I think they are about to learn to fear the wind..." 

Kouji looked at the mirror suspiciously, he didn't like it. It felt strange, not that he was worried just nervous Duskmon had given him the willies, why wasn't he fading? Maybe he was. That would explain why he fought so hard Kouji actually wondered if he would be able to fight Duskmon again. 

A small piece of plaster fell onto his head. 

"Um bro" he said at last 

"Yeah Kouji" 

"We have company." 

Zoe pulled her D-tector out of her shirt. 

"One advantage of being a girl," she thought grimly to herself. 

"Time to blow this joint guys," she said to the others 

"Way to go Zee said JP smiling sneakily 

"Allright Zoe," echoed Tommy 

"I don't understand any of this" said Melanie in a puzzled voice 

"You will in a second." replied Zoe pushing a button on her D-tector 

EXECUTE  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION 

Melanie looked surprised, but strangely admiring as the graceful form of Kazemon emerged from the data bubble 

"Cool girl you rock," she stammered. 

Zoe wondered behind Kazemon's form why the girl seemed not to question her strange transformation but rather seemed impressed. 

Kazemon pointed her hands at Melanie's chains 

_Hurricane wind_. 

The nomad like tent flared up in the wind, Melanie's chains exploded. 

"Thank you," she replied. 

"Hey what's going on?" yelled Sagitarimon opening his tent flap only to have it fly back in his face "This isn't the pizza I ordered," he yelled. 

The Centarumon reorganized themselves and rushed at Kazemon who flew upwards in response, They fire, she Dodged 

"Learn to aim you dummies!" Screamed Sagitarimon 

_Judgment's Arrow_

Kazemon reeled back a little and then did a little math 

_Kazemon Slide Evolution Zephyrmon_

__

Kouichi had felt it before his brother and took cover 

The roof cracked and shrapnel fell on the sides 

_"Oh boys I'm baaaack"_ Taunted Duskmon. 

The mirror wobbled on its bearings. 

Kouichi you get the spirit, I'll handle Duskmon" yelled Kouji pulling out his digivice. 

"Your dead boy," screamed Duskmon drawing his sword "Do you think you even stand a chance," 

"I don't think so; I know so," replied Kouji; brazenly standing between his brother and the warrior of Darkness 

_EXECUTE_

_Fusion Evolution_. 

Kouichi felt helpless; his brother was doing all the work again, he wished he could fight, but the only way he could do that was to attain the spirit. 

The mirror was still rippling; Kouichi wondered if that old legend about King Arthur, Sabrina was fascinated by, had some sort of meaning here. 

"Perhaps only I can pull it out." 

_Deadly Gaze_

The reflection bounced again Kouichi felt as if his whole world was collapsing, he heard the sound of data draining and then, a cruel laugh 

_"Little fool I ought to kill you, but then you'll never see your brothers doom,"_ came the voice of Duskmon. 

"Kouichi" gasped Kouji trying very hard to stay upright robbed of his spirits he was helpless to stop Duskmon. 

_"Yes, Kouichi, a befitting end don't you think, that the one who would seek to bury me shall be buried by me"_ smirked Duskmon 

The earth rattled Kouichi fell to his knees. 

"No, its not, your nothing but a bullying coward" yelled Sabrina defiantly rushing between Duskmon and her best friend. 

"Sabrina! No!" screamed Kouichi as he scrambled to his feet, his heart in his mouth. 

But Sabrina would not be stopped she just stood there glaring at Duskmon 

_"You were lucky once girl but not again"_ said Duskmon cruelly 

"Kouichi get the spirit out I can take him" said Sabrina in a strangely confident voice. 

_EXECUTE_

_Spirit Evolution_

Takuya looked around the abandoned train station, they had followed the tracks that far. there had to be _something_ that they could use, not for the first time and certainly not the last time Takuya wished that he had managed to catch a ride with a Trailmon, the station was dusty like everything on the moons, no real purpose. 

Takuya sat down on a bench his face in his hands; was nothing going to go his way, it was all very well to rush off, but what did he really know. 

He was here for a reason but what in the world was it. 

The fallen had arisen but who were the Fallen? Why did they matter so much to him? 

"Argh where's Kouji when you need him" he cursed, pulling his goggles onto his cap. 

There was an argument going on. Takuya didn't have the energy to shut it out 

"I tell you that thing will never work," shouted Bokomon 

"I think it's cool," squeaked Neemon in reply 

Takuya looked up. 

There between the bickering Duo was a railcar. 

"Hello opportunity," thought Takuya 

Kouichi stood there dumbfounded as the data envelope his friend, her body being transformed by the power of an ancient spirit, her form was changing, she was getting taller, her hands being covered by white gloves, her hair grew to waist length and turned silvery white, her body covering changed from the practical T shirt and jeans to a skintight silver leotard large silver wings as clear as glass, burst from her back larger than the wings of angels in the windows of catholic churches. 

Lastly the sketch of an Omega symbol etched on her shoulders like a tattoo. 

She was complete. 

_Chronomon_

_"Lobomon's love!"_ cried Duskmon in shock 

"What?" gasped Kouji looking up at Chronomon in amazement, "Lobomon never mentioned this" 

"Evil creature let the ages purify your wickedness," cried Chronomon her silver eyes flickering coldly.__

_Binding chains_

Silver chains leapt from her hands the grabbed Duskmon by the swords and threw him to the ground 

_Bloody sword_

Duskmon's sword cut through Chronomon's chains as if they were butter, 

_"I'm a little too strong for that girl,"_ snickered Duskmon malevolently 

_Duskmon slide Evolution_

_Velgemon_

"I'm gonna draw him away I'll be back ASAP_" _yelled Chronomon__

__It was like a dream to Kouichi Chronomon launched more chains and then used them to drag Velgemon further away 

"Good Luck Kouichikins" she whispered as she pulled the screaming hulk of Velgemon "Your our only hope now." 

"Hey buddy off the track" 

Takuya's brain slowly registered what was going on he was sleeping on the railcar's one lever while Bokomon and Neemon napped under the other. The moon was behind him but there was nothing ahead of him yet. 

"Look Kid I got these kids to deliver either speed it up or get off the track" grumbled Worm his large uneven teeth glinting in the starlight 

"Worm? What are you doing here?" Asked Takuya shocked to see the Trailmon. 

"Look kid, I'd love to chat, but I've got to take these babies to Totteritz station I don't have time to waste." Said the Trailmon 

"Takuya there you are!" Came the voice of Bokomon from inside the riders spot. 

"Hop on this will be faster way faster than your railcar" added Neemon sticking his head out to watch the scene. 

Takuya climbed onto Worm who quickly flipped the small railcar of the tracks into oblivion. 

"I thought you guys weren't coming" he said once he was safely inside the passengers compartment. 

"We were, that was until little Patamon here spotted this Trailmon going along the track," said Bokomon giving Patamon a look of affection. "If the Trailmon can do it so can I," 

"I thought it was because Patamon started helping out with the babies and you didn't want to leave him," added Neemon innocently. 

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants, Patamon shushed his "Papamom" who blushed slightly. 

Takuya looked around the compartment, sure enough there were baby digimon, all sleeping, hung over the seats. 

Takuya sat down, listening to the clack of the tracks below them. 

Worm was singing "I've been working on the railroad," softly to himself, Takuya felt at peace 

He nodded off to sleep, as the night carried on around him. 

"And so it begins, again" he thought 

Tears in his eyes he turned back to the mirror where he had seen the spirit so short a time ago. 

His hand went through the glass; it was an odd prickling feeling on his skin as if they were feet being moved after going to sleep. 

He felt around. 

Nothing, no wait there was something, something warm and soft and... 

HEY came the almost voice from inside the mirror. 

Kouichi started to rapidly withdraw his hand; there was something else in there. But something caught hold of it, Kouichi fought against the grip as it pulled him further into the mirror 

Your not getting away from me perve! said the female voice behind the glass 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Kouichi the last parts of his physical body being drawn into the mirror 

"Kouichi," screamed Kouji, 

But Kouichi was gone, sucked into a world within a world. 

Takuya's world skidded to a halt. 

Baby Digimon began to cry all around him. 

Bokomon Neemon and Patamon hit the floor. 

Takuya found himself hurled against the seat in front of him. 

What was happening? Why had they stopped? 

"Look guys I don't want no trouble," stammered Worm. 

"Then we think you'd better hand over your Cargo Trailmon," replied a thick stupid voice 

"Hey you know I can't, once a Trailmon has Cargo he can't give it up, willingly or not, it's against the rules" replied worm, a hint of fear in his voice. 

Takuya stuck his head out the window there were three large Mammothmon blocking the track which was now over yellowish sand. 

Bokomon and Neemon scrabbled to stop the babies from crying 

A crazy thought went through Takuya's head, 

"Aldamon" it shouted in his ear on it's way out, Takuya liked crazy ideas they tended to work. 

"Out came the digivice glowing red and black as usual," 

EXECUTE  
FUSION EVOLUTION 

Takuya held up his digivice... Nothing happened, his digivice made a sound like an angry dolphin and then faded, 

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked no one in particular, staring at the silent machine. "Is it broken or something?" 

"Curse of the beast I'm afraid," replied Bokomon calming down a crying Tokomon, "Only Human digimon can digivolve here. I guess it's the same with your spirit." He added 

Takuya cursed under his breath again and then pulled out his digivice again 

I think I have to teach them manners 

EXECUTE  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION 

Old flame flowed back into his body as it changed and shifted into the form of Agunimon. 

He opened the door and stepped on to the hot sand, 

"Hey Stupids, You want a fight? Bring it on," 

The Mammothmon turned to him, one of them smiled 

"You two get the cargo this one's mine" he said sneakily 

What have I gotten into now? Thought Takuya doubtfully. 

"Something that'll blow up in your face," replied the idea cautiously 

Everything and everything at once. 

The mirror behind him shattered in an explosion of broken glass. 

Quiet. 

Kouichi couldn't think of another way to describe it; it spanned off in all directions; thousands of star like points of light interrupting the blackness of it all; all directions except one. 

Where he had come from. 

"Welcome to... Well I guess its somewhere" whispered a voice next to him 

Kouichi jumped; there was someone next to him in this endless expanse of nothing 

"Sorry about calling you a perve earlier, I guess you were just after this" continued the feminine voice Kouichi guessed pointing somewhere. 

"Who are you?" Asked Kouichi wondering if he wanted to know. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'm saving that for Ryo," replied the voice almost sadly 

"Pardon?" 

"Sorry I forgot where I was for a second" replied the voice "My name is Rika," 

Kouichi stared into the endless shadow; he was beginning to see detail in the dark. 

The world flew into focus he was in the same chamber but things were very different, for one there was a girl in front of him, she was quite pretty but her hair was scruffy as if she had been trying to cut it herself but had given up halfway. 

What is this place? He asked looking around the chamber in a dazed way "It looks like the chamber but it's undamaged" 

"That's because it is the chamber on the other side, it's just a little different," she said motioning to the pedestal in the middle of the room. 

"The spirit," gasped Kouichi; he ran forward and then stopped, how was he supposed to get it? He didn't have a D-tector any more. 

"Good grief, What a mess" sighed Rika, sounding exasperated, holding up a small ornamental hand mirror as if entranced by her reflection. 

What have you got there? asked Kouichi 

"A mirror at Sagitarimon's Camp near Rose morning castle" replied Rika 

Kouichi looked into the mirror, and recoiled, he saw Zephyrmon doing a scratch job on a few Centarumon 

"What trickery is this?" He asked in surprise 

"No Trick, the mirrors are my windows to the real world, that's how I watch you people," replied Rika quietly. 

Kouichi wondered why this girl was so detached. 

Then he realised how long had she been here, all alone in this empty world. 

"How long have you been here?" He asked as Kindly as he could but urgency was gnawing at him 

"Long enough to know that your going to have to leave soon," 

"Not without the spirit or you for that matter," replied Kouichi 

"You know they need you. The spirit will obey you" said Rika more resolutely 

"I can't leave you to rot in this place, your human, just like me." 

"I can't leave I'm trapped here, as long as Duskmon exists, the portals won't let me through," retorted Rika; she seemed to bottle up a deep anger. 

"Why?" 

"The Bunny," 

Cherubimon? 

"Yes, he tried to fuse me with your spirits, it was partially successful but then it flung me here; when the spirit rejected me that is," she added Bitterly "It left it's mark mind you" she added pulling her sleeve. 

Kouichi looked, there on about the upper arm was a scar in the shape of the symbol of the spirit of Darkness, in was black and from what Kouichi could guess it had been burned there. 

"Do you have any idea what that freak put me through" hissed Rika through gritted teeth as if repressing it immediately, "I was the lucky one, those digimon he used are now trapped in they're private hells." 

Kouichi stared at her she seemed to be both angry and sad at the same time but he didn't seem to care. 

He felt angry as well, this girl was here because of him, because Cherubimon had searched for him. 

He had to win, even if it was just to vindicate himself, he looked into her eyes, they reminded him a lot of Kouji, it was weird; she was so much like him and yet she had a distinctly aloof feel Kouji had lost, to be honest she scared him. 

"You'd better get what your here for it's over there" said Rika softly motioning to the platform. 

There it was, for real this time. 

The Celestial spirit of Darkness 

Melanie looked at the main tent, in all the confusion no one had noticed she wasn't with the others any more, she had something to find. 

She sifted through the trinkets until she found her locket, and what she guessed were the boy's D-tectors but there were three D-tectors there. 

Coloured gold that's why they had taken it now she had it back. 

She'd promised only to use it in Emergencies but wasn't this an emergency. 

"I'm a comin," she thought picking up her own digivice "It's action time," 

The leader Mammothmon leaped onto Agunimon pushing him down into the dirt. 

"It is lord Cyberangemon's wish that this Trailmon hand over its cargo and by his name it shall," cried the great elephantine digimon. 

"Not... if I... can help it," said Takuya pushing the Mammothmon's tusks away from his body, 

_Pyro punch_

The flame burst from Agunimon's hand but fell short. 

_Tusk crusher_

Takuya ploughed further into the dirt. 

Some comeback this was, he couldn't even beat his opponent he would lose his spirits the fallen would win. 

_Fire Rocket_

Mammothmon shifted slightly, Takuya got as far from the tusks as he could. 

Takuya gazed upwards there were many figures appearing over the crest of the mountains of sand 

"In Agunimon's name, be gone, vile spawn of the steel Angel," cried the first attacker 

"What he said" added a thick almost gauzy voice. 

"Growlmon why did you join this army?" Asked the first voice 

"Takato joined!" replied the other voice as if closing the issue. 

"Oh yeah I forgot that," 

"Flame warriors! I'm outta here!" Screamed the Mammothmon jumping off Takuya and making a mad dash for the desert, his brothers also turned tail rather quickly. 

"You would have harmed these young ones," cried the first voice "Your only going back to the village baby," 

_Fire Rocket_

Takuya felt the fire as if passed him by it made him feel strong again. 

The lead Mammothmon burned for a few seconds then burst into the band of data 

Agunimon took over. 

_Fractal Code digitize_

__The data spun into his digivice, Ophanimon's symbol glowed, an egg floated away towards Aleasea 

"And what did you think you were doing" yelled Flamedramon at Takuya. 

Well this is it he thought out of the frying pan into the fire " he thought 

FlameDramon landed next to him and looked him harshly in the eye and then... he stopped and fell to one knee, Takuya looked at him in surprise. 

"Hail Master!" Yelled Flamedramon "You have returned to us at last." 

"Huh?" Asked Takuya sweatdropping as he devolved "Why do I feel like things just got worse," 

"On the contrary they've never been better," replied Takato sliding off Growlmon's back "Welcome to Totteritz you like goggles, or is that just a look?" 

Zephyrmon was not doing well the Centarumon had regrouped and were now pushing her into a tight spot. 

"I guess we'll get your obsessions too," said Sagitarimon 

"It's possessions you twerp," replied Zephyrmon 

Oh, well who cares get her 

Blasts fired, and missed as usual 

Zoe smiled behind her armour, they were almost comical in their inaccuracy. 

Sagitarimon had disappeared, she didn't like that, but she had these idiots to finish off first. 

_Hurricane Gale_

Centarumon flew back, she went in for the kill 

_Plasma paws_

The Centarumon decided that whatever Sagitarimon was paying them wasn't enough, they were running as if Lucemon himself were on their tails; all of a sudden the dark forest seemed very inviting to them 

"Ruunnnn," yelled their leader turning on his heel, Zephyrmon quit chasing them only when she was sure they were in no condition to return any time soon. 

She turned back into the dark towards the camp then she was shocked, Sagitarimon had a surprise for her. 

You'd better stop," he cried, he was holding JP and Tommy in his hands. 

She stopped she couldn't attack them, 

Now turn back to your other form," dictated Sagitarimon his face ticking nervously. 

Zephyrmon was conflicted but then she noticed something and settled on the ground and rapidly becoming Zoe. 

"Wow it worked I guess hostages really work" Said Sagitarimon but his face changed, triumph changed to horror. 

"Elfmon once told me that hostages only work if there isn't a surprise in the works" whispered a voice in his ear "Now I could put an arrow in you butt, but I think you'd better put them down." 

Zoe looked at the strange scene as this new digimon motioned with it's crossbow for him to put them down. 

She was short with the chubbyish arms of a small child, her face was golden like her shoulder length hair, she looked like a cherub in a department store, but there was a seriousness around her, so much that Sagitarimon put down the children and bolted off with all speed. 

"Works every time," said the Digimon happily watching the bandit speed out of sight "Those kind of people are a bit stupid anyway," she added tossing Tommy and JP their Digivices 

"Thank you," gasped the boys 

"No prob," said the Digimon "Anyway you guys are important MagnaDramon wants you to see her" as Data flew around her. 

Who? Asked Zoe "Seeing a digivice at the digimon's hip and smiling 

Someone you'll meet soon" replied Melanie appearing out of the data "she needs your help and come to think of it so do I," 

JP nearly fainted Tommy just stared, Zoe kept smiling nicely. 

"I thought there was something strange about you girl, now I know It's nice to meet another Digidestined." She stated putting out her hand to shake her hand "Welcome to the team," 

"Thanks Zoe I'm glad to join," replied Melanie "Gladder than you'll ever know," 

Kouichi looked at the spirit, Rika snapped her fingers, it flew towards him. 

Rika motioned for Kouichi to follow her. 

There were panels of glass all around him each flickering like a faulty TV, 

_Sands of time_

Chronomon threw handfuls of sparkling sand in Duskmon's myriad eyes. 

Duskmon leapt up his sword barely missing Chronomon's clear silvery wings. 

"Damn," swore Duskmon 

"For crying out loud what do I have to do to defeat you" yelled Chronomon 

_"You'll never do that little girl, you haven't the power," _chuckled Duskmon__

__"I have to help her," said Kouichi moving back from the mirror 

"Then go, I won't stop you," replied Rika. "However if your going you might need this" her hand came out of her pocket "There is no one to destroy anything on this side" Kouichi stared, there, in her hand, was his D-tector or at least it looked like his D-tector. 

"Where did you get this?" he asked in disbelief 

"It came here after you... Well... Kicked the bucket" said Rika flatly tact abruptly failing "Well are you going take it or not?" 

Kouichi took the machine out of the thin feminine hand it was strange because he knew she had a grip like a vice. 

"Thank you," he stammered. 

"Hey just kick that sorry creature into next week," smiled Rika coldly. 

The spirit glowed softly it's feathers rushing up and around him. 

Goodbye, Rika," he said softly. 

He touched the mirror and his D-tector at the same time 

"Well her I go" he said stepping through the mirror into the image. 

EXECUTE  
CELESTIAL SPIRIT EVOLUTION 

**_Power._**

Power like he'd never imagined, it flowed over and through him life a wave of pure warmth 

It was as if he'd never seen the sun before, and now it was flooding in, his body strengthened wings burst out of his back, his form changed and yet stayed basically the same his eyes turned black and switched into an ultraviolet view of the world, gauntlets and boots clamped on his hands and feet, a pair of black lion heads covered his chest, in black armour. Lastly came the blade, double edged and radiating sharpness Kouichi grabbed the central handle and twirled it around himself 

Kouichi was awake, he was here he was ready. 

Then... The world rushed out of the mirror at him. 

Glass exploded Duskangemon felt the mirror buckle as he passed back into the "real" digital world. 

"Hey Duskmon think fast" yelled Kouichi his double sided blade glinted coldly. 

_Shadow strike_

Kouichi's blade flew true Duskmon fell like a stone. 

_"No! He screamed "little cur, you were stalling!"_ He continued whipping his head to face Chronomon 

"Well yeah, I learned enough from the twins to know you were too tough for me to face alone," gasped Chronomon "Go get'm Kouichikins," 

"Kouichikins?" Asked Kouji giving Duskangemon a look of surprise. 

"Don't ask," said Duskangemon clutching his blade as he once again prepared to throw it. 

_Deadly gaze_

Red light spattered against Kouichi, but he knew how to handle that; he hardly felt it anyway. 

"Darkness into darkness," he thought to himself 

_Bloody sword_

Duskmon flew towards him blades outstretched. 

No time to think, the lions on Kouichi's shoulders spat shadowy flame. 

_End of the beginning_

__Duskmon reeled back as two black lions pushed their paws into his eyes 

"_No_," he managed to gasp 

"Poor confused creature let the shadows purify you" said Duskangemon trying out his digivice for the first time. 

The fractal code spun into his Digivice purifying the spirits, the dark choking smoke of burning filled the air. 

The smoke was thick but Kouichi felt the power flow out of his veins as he returned to his human form. 

There was something out there. 

Kouichi stared there were two figures standing where Duskmon had fallen, both shimmering one was the ghostly shadow of the late Duskmon, the other was Lowemon, sword and Staff locked in set combat, Duskmon was fading away, being drawn into Lowemon. And then... nothing, Duskmon disappeared, gone forever. 

Lowemon smiled. 

_"Many years ago my mind fractured, now at last it is whole again."_

"Lowemon!" mumbled Kouichi 

Lowemon was fading away "I go to sleep with my brothers today, we shall meet one last time before the end." He said softly 

When? Asked Kouichi Dumbfounded 

_"When light joins with Light and fire with Fire"_ came the last trails of Lowemon's voice 

_"Thank you Kouichi now I am free,"_

__

The golden light subsided Rika looked out of the mirror, there was a lot of smoke and a fragmented picture out of the mirror 

"I hope he can do it, this world needs all the help it can get." Said Rika, 

Well" said Sabrina putting her hand on Kouichi's shoulder "That was interesting," 

Rika winked at Kouichi from a piece of broken mirror 

I guess things worked out okay for you guys after all she said Smiling 

Kouichi smiled back knowing sadly that only he could see her "They sure are," 

"Kouichi!" Kouji ran up to his brother and Embraced him "Your Okay, I was so worried," 

Kouichi didn't answer he let his tears do that for him as he pulled Sabrina into the hug 

"We're all Okay and that's the way we'll stay," 


	5. Storm earth and fire

Chapter 5 

Storm, Earth and Fire 

Writers note: I decided that I will alternate between the Earth Power Revolution and this fiction but first I want to arc this one correctly 

__

_A mighty storm is rising_

_A darkness in the land_

_And yet it truly is a light _

_for those who understand_

__Who can Abide : Michael card__

__

_Water, deep water._

_Sinking he was sinking, Kouichi fought against his bindings, but they were too tight, he was running out of air._

_He could see Kouji swimming towards him, but it was too late, all going black; two voices crying as one._

_Nothing._

Kouichi shot up and looked around. 

Listening in the dark he could hear Kouji's stern breathing and Sabrina's light snores, everyone was still safe. 

Another nightmare, they were becoming a part of his everyday routine since he'd returned to the digital world three days ago. 

Sabrina's miraculous transformation from useless hanger-on to Legendary Warrior of Time, could not have been better timed, his problem now was keeping his brother from his extremes, to quote Rika "He isn't sure whether he likes her or hates her," 

Ah yes Rika, as the days went by Kouichi began to grow fond of the snappish redhead he saw in the mirror, she always had a clever comment or an extra dimension of thought to any conversation. 

Kouichi what are you doing awake? asked Rika sleepily out of the small hand mirror Kouichi had picked up in the Dark terminal 

"Nothing you need worry about," said Kouichi quietly, picking up the mirror and looking into it intently "just go to sleep," 

Another nightmare huh? asked Rika her expression showing sleepy concern. 

Kouichi put the mirror close to his face and stared at the crystal blue eyes, the only other person he knew with those kind of eyes was sleeping peacefully within a metre of him. 

What's going through your head? asked Rika smiling slightly on the other side of the mirror Kouichi noticed she was obviously keeping the sarcasm at bay. 

"I'm just thinking about how Duskmon wasn't really evil, just confused" replied Kouichi softly almost to himself "I mean if he weren't so obsessed with gaining power, well... who knows?" 

It sort of reminds me of a digimon called Impmon from where I come from, replied Rika softly He sold his soul for power, and then realised he never needed it 

"Tell me about where you come from," 

I'm not sure you'll like my story, it starts off bad and in a way it ends off worse answered Rika evasively 

"C'mon it's not like I'm going to get back to sleep before morning," murmured Kouichi. 

Rika glared at him, Kouichi shrank back; he was rather grateful for the pane of impenetrable glass between him and Rika, she had a glare like a laser. 

Rika's expression softened slightly as she touched the glass delicately. 

If there wasn't a force field here, I'd either kiss you or kill you, probably the latter. she mumbled sadly as she took her hand of the glass 

The silence sat there for a while; trying to decide if it was pregnant or just gaining a little excess weight. 

Go back to sleep Kouichi Rika intoned sternly. 

"What about your story?" asked Kouichi slightly disappointed 

Some other time replied Rika Now go to sleep before I get mad 

"Yes ma'am," replied Kouichi putting the mirror into the knapsack he had commandeered from Kouji "Goodnight Rika." 

Goodnight Kouichi sleep well 

Takuya sat on one of Growlmon's horns looking down at the desert as it spun beneath him, it all looked the same to him. 

Takuya wondered if the others were here, and if so what they were doing, three days of desert, and briar seemed to dominate his memories, he was at least grateful he had company for the moment. Now that Bokomon tended to keep close to both Neemon and Patamon at the back of the traveling caravan of Monochromon that is. 

Growlmon seldom spoke, but Takato was a regular chatterbox always telling tales of far off places and adventures he had had with his scaly best friend, Takuya loved it, because when you looked at Takato's eyes, you knew he wasn't speaking a single untrue word. 

Tales that made you laugh, Tales that made you sombre, Tales of a world so like his but unlike it at the same time. 

Takuya's stomache growled, thinking was hungry work. 

"Hey Takato you got anything to eat?" He called over to the goggle head sitting across from him on the other horn. 

"Sure," replied Takato digging into his backpack, "I think I still have a few breadsticks in here somewhere," 

Takuya wondered if this had always been the way Takato was, always trying to help. 

"Nothing in here! That's funny I could have sworn... Growlmon?" Asked Takato suspiciously 

"They were good" retorted Growlmon defensively 

"You eat like a pig," teased Takato slapping Growlmon on the forehead playfully. 

Takuya was sure that if Growlmon weren't already red; he would be blushing like a tomato after that comment. 

"Well they were," finished Growlmon sullenly, Takato laughed and Takuya joined in. 

This kid was great for entertainment 

The column stopped Takuya got up to survey why. 

There ahead of them was the most beautiful city he'd ever seen, it looked like something out of a story book, in the fading afternoon light Takuya could see ten distinctly different areas of a great city each wall clearly flying the banner of a specific symbol; straining his eyes Takuya could make out the two closest ones. 

Flame and wind. 

But that wasn't what caught your eye, in the very centre of the city was a monolithic palace each oriental spire, golden in the fading light, was so astounding and jaw droppingly beautiful it took your breath away. 

"Behold Decatholis," said Flamedramon sweeping his claw over the vast view before them "City of the ten warriors," 

Trailmon tracks dominated the view as they left the Dark continent behind them, in a funnel of black dust. 

Kouichi was glad to leave his former realm behind, it brought back very hurtful memories. 

"Where are we going again?" Questioned Sabrina for the umpteenth time staring out the window of the Buffalo Trailmon. 

"Steel town" replied the twins in unison 

Kouichi sighed, he was glad that the Trailmon had decided to give them a lift, but he couldn't help this feeling he was going to have to keep a rather close eye on his far less diplomatic twin when dealing with Sabrina. 

Is she STILL whining? chirped Rika from the mirror 

Kouichi looked down to the hand mirror, he tried not to talk to Rika in the presence of his brother or Sabrina; and after what happened at Dark Terminal who could blame him, but he did nod slightly. 

Oh Good grief said Rika disappearing from view, catch you later 

Kouichi looked up towards brother and best friend. 

Kouji gave his brother a look of bewilderment, 

"Something wrong Kouichi?" He asked. 

Kouichi twitched slightly, nothing got past his brother when they were together. 

"Nothing it's just... Well I was thinking..." 

"About what?" Asked Kouji with interest. 

"I was thinking, if there's a celestial spirit of Darkness surely the other spirits have one too" continued Kouichi 

"That sounds logical," replied Kouji his usual dour expression on his face. 

"And I'm pretty sure Sabrina has a beast spirit out there somewhere," 

"Beast Spirit," asked Sabrina her ears pricking slightly "I heard you use that word before, what does it mean?" 

Kouichi glanced Kouji at with a look of _you explain_ written in an encouraging smile. 

Kouji looked uncomfortable, Kouichi was surprised he only knew Kouji as cool and confident, now he was sweating like a pig. 

"Well... You see Sabrina... There is more than one kind of spirit," started Kouji in a feeble voice. 

Sabrina just sat there staring him directly in the eyes her full attention. 

Kouichi wondered if maybe he was hallucinating, Kouji was never this nervous with other people. 

I think you'd better help him out Kouichi chirped Rika looking out of the glass on second thought never mind, he's so cute when he's nervous she added crooning evilly. 

Kouji was obviously nervous of Sabrina but Kouichi didn't feel that he would have to separate them yet 

"End of the line Kids" snorted Buffalo 

Kouichi looked out the window, he had a feeling this trip would be quite reflective. 

"Let's go" he said walking onto the platform "Lets get to Totteritz," 

Who goes there" yelled Kumamon from the battlements of Cherubimon's former fortress 

"It's me Melanie, and I brought some other Digidestined" cried Melanie at the top of her voice. 

"Open the Gate Beetlemon, it's our friends" cried Kumamon with relief. 

Zoe looked up the battlements were even more imposing than the last time she had been here, and yet in a strange way it was comforting. 

Kumamon came down to greet the children as they walked into the gigantic castle. 

"Hey Tommy great to see you," toned the teddy bear like warrior of Ice as he went over to shake the hand of his diminutive champion. 

Zoe could hear the enormous gate closing behind them as Melanie went over to Kumamon 

"Welcome to the palace kids," came the gruff thundery voice of Beetlemon. 

Zoe turned just as JP rushed up the stairs to Beetlemon who was busy turning the drawbridge winch. 

"How you doing Junpei," uttered Beetlemon fondly cuffing the boy on the shoulder, "It's been a while," 

Zoe turned around to find Kumamon and Melanie deep in conversation Tommy merely listening in interest 

"And how is Elfmon," inquired the small polar bear. 

"I don't know, we got separated," replied Melanie her eyes flickering slightly and then refocusing "Not that I'm worried, Elfmon can take care of himself," she finished hastily. 

Taking note that JP and Beetlemon were moving into the castle proper Zoe nurtured her own curiosity 

"Who's Elfmon?" She asked innocently. 

Melanie looked Zoe right in the eye. 

"Elfmon was the digimon that Magnadramon told to watch over me, he was my companion, He and I got separated, by those cretins," Said Melanie making a face when she mentioned the bandits 

"Hey Zee Beetlemon and I have something to do, be right back," said JP as he disappeared out of site. 

"What does he look like?" Asked Zoe still curious. 

"I have a picture," replied Melanie handing her the small gold locket that was around her neck 

Zoe opened the small locket, there was a picture of Melanie with a large digimon, blonde with brilliant green eyes, as green as emerald seas. 

"He's beautiful," she uttered her eyes moving across the locket to the other picture, a black haired girl and a boy... A boy she knew. 

"Kouichi?" She gasped in surprise. 

Melanie looked shocked. 

"You know Kouichi?" She asked taking the locket back from Zoe 

"GET DOWN," yelled Kumamon saving the writer from a rather sticky problem 

Zoe and Tommy ducked Melanie fell backwards and disappeared behind a wall. Kumamon however was not so lucky. 

Data burst from his body as his spirits were sucked into another digimon hovering behind him 

She had green eyes blue hair and sparkling wings, apparently made of water 

"Oh Ogremon sweetie" she said sweetly "get them if you please" 

"Yes maam," said Ogremon grabbing Zoe and Tommy from behind. 

"Now shugah lets talk spirits," 

Zoe nearly fell backwards, she knew the voice 

"Ranamon!" She thought 

"Wow, it's even more awesome than I imagined," stammered Takato, his mouth hanging wide open, "the Legendary warriors built all of this?" 

"Yes" replied Agunimon "It is for future generations, but we must hurry there is a special ceremony at the palace today," 

Growlmon De-digivolved to Guilmon and came up next to Takato. 

"Cool," he said 

"That large structure in the centre?" questioned Bokomon Patamon hovering over his head 

"That is right Bokomon, by the way I think you might want to check the archives afterwards, I'm sure that the records master has a spare book on Totteritz for you," 

Bokomon looked very pleased, so pleased he didn't even snap Neemon's pants for at least thirty minutes afterwards. 

Takuya looked around the enormous city the section they had entered was obviously Agunimon's it was made mostly of red brick all except the streets which were a sandy colour, but when Takuya looked more closely he realised what it was. 

"Gold," he exclaimed in surprise 

"That was the gift of Agunimon to the place, he had a love of it's dull glow," replied Agunimon proudly 

Takuya wondered how the original Agunimon had lived. 

He didn't have long to think about it because at that moment he was knocked to the ground by a digimon and totally lost his train of thought. 

Flamedramon! Cried the Digimon "I need your help their doing it today" 

Takuya looked at the digimon more closely, he was built like a cleric tall and spindly with spider like fingers which had been in text books too long. 

"You have to help us, they're here to take the spirit," 

"Cool," exclaimed Sabrina looking around the giant steel skyscrapers that stretched out in every direction. 

"Yeah it is," mumbled Kouichi in a distracted fashion. 

"Not the buildings silly," she said pointing to a statue in the centre of the courtyard; a giant unicorn in mid rear 

Kouichi was interested. 

"Never saw that before," he said to himself 

A bell rang and the station gates opened and to both of twins surprise they came out in the middle of what appeared to be an open air market. 

"Where did all these digimon come from?" Wondered Kouichi looking around in disorientation, everything had changed 

Duh sniped Rika I could tell you that, they lived here before those bandits arrived in town 

Kouichi looked at Rika's full form in the mirror thought about this for a second and realised Rika had a point. 

Kouji put a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

Kouichi shrugged unused to this kind of contact he looked up at the Trailmon registry. 

"The train that goes to Morrow in Totteritz only leaves tomorrow," Kouji said to the others. 

"The train goes tomorrow, tomorrow?" Asked Sabrina in puzzlement. 

"What?" 

That's what you said 

"Well we can't go today the train that goes to Morrow is a mile upon it's way" 

"How can something that goes tomorrow be on it's way today?" 

Kouichi sighed. 

"What he means Sabs is that the Trailmon that goes to the town of Morrow in Totteritz only leaves the station tomorrow" he explained, in his usual calm tones. 

"Oh, sorry Kouji I misunderstood," she said at last and then to Kouichi "Let's get something to eat Kouichikins I'm starving," 

Kouichi flinched at the mention of his nickname while Rika chuckled unsubtly. 

"Um with what we don't have any money," 

"Wrong again," replied Kouji pulling out a small wad of money "Thinking ahead pays off," 

They began to move through the throng Kouji leading the way. 

Kouichi wasn't really focussing, the previous nights dream still played and replayed in his head, he hated water, that was no secret, but that dream had been so _real_. 

Kouichi looked around him, he had obviously taken a wrong turn. 

"Now where have they gotten off to," he wondered, he pulled out his mirror 

"Could you?" He began 

Find your brother, completed Rika in an irritated tone Your lucky I live a very boring life otherwise... 

Kouichi's own reflection returned as Rika moved away from the hand mirror on her side 

Kouichi 

Kouichi jumped Rika sounded quite worried. 

"Yes Rika," he asked the auburn haired girl 

I found them, they're in some sort of cave outside town , 

"What are they doing there?" Asked Kouichi in alarm 

They got grabbed from behind, I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to lose them replied Rika clearly out of breath. 

"Show me the way please 

Their pretty close 

Kouichi plucked up his courage and entered the cave, sure enough there they were, in a cage of all insults. 

Kouichi looked around the room enraged, variously sized digimon were chained to the wall or held in cages made of light. 

"Kouichi get us out of here," cried Kouji 

"Don't worry I'll get you guys out," said Kouichi 

"I don't think so," said a thin weedy voice "Their my slave now if you wanna buy em..." 

EXECUTE  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
LOWEMON 

The lion of Darkness fired a shadow meteor at the Veggiemon but he was too quick 

"Now I got ya," said the Veggiemon stretching his vines out. 

No you don't got him, Cause yur under arrest said another voice 

Lowemon saw the figure of a humanoid digimon with a huge barrel chest, gun barrel that is 

_Barrel fire_

The Digimon's chest erupted with bullets as the Veggiemon was thrown back 

The Veggiemon decided it was better to run for it's life just proving that even the dumb villains have a sense of self preservation. 

"Whut du we haive here" slurred the Angel, her deep southern accent going straight to Zoe's core 

"Why does that voice seem familiar?" muttered Tommy, gritting his teeth a challenging rage building on his face. 

"Speak up Shugah," exclaimed the Angel "I can't hear yor cries for mercy yet," 

"Ranamon! that voice is Ranamon's" muttered Zoe to Tommy her eyes looking for JP, Beetlemon and Melanie. 

"Was Ranamon's Shugah; as you can see things have changed," laughed the Angel cruelly 

"Hey Zoe shall we teach this overgrown ball of ego a lesson?," asked Melanie, coming out from behind a tapestry, glaring at the digimon formerly known as Ranamon. 

"Teach me a lesson? Boy are you mistaken shugah," replied Atlantismon putting her hand on her chest to show fake alarm. 

_Atlantismon slide evolution Ranamon._

__Ranamon descended until she was nose to nose with Melanie, Melanie stared straight back unblinkingly__

_Draining Rain_

__Melanie fell to her knees and rolled to the side grabbing her D-tector from her pocket in a flash.__

_EXECUTE  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

__Melanie melted away in a flurry of gold fast becoming Kiboumon_._ Zoe used the second of confusion to embed her elbow deep into the Ogremon's groin. 

The minion Digimon howled in pain as Tommy expertly grabbed a tray and slammed it over his head_._

__"I'm helping you out of this," Zoe cried as the Data swirled around her.__

_EXECUTE  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

_KAZEMON_

__Kazemon flew straight into Ranamon, hurricanes a blazing, Kiboumon seeing a point of weakness cocked her bow and fired a golden arrow straight at Ranamon; Ranamon dodged the arrow but lost her balance and fell to the bottom level of the throne chamber. 

"I sayme ta be outnumbered frum the ayre hyair," chuckled Ranamon "I think I'll change this problem," 

_Ranamon Slide Evolution Atlantismon_

__Kazemon got a mouthful of watery wing; as Atalantismon stretched them to full span and launched herself towards the warrior of wind.__

__Kiboumon moved like lightning arcing herself as she fired yet another arrow. 

"You won't win you bully" she shouted defiantly 

"Sticks and stones Shugah" replied Altantismon knocking Kiboumon to the floor, Kazemon rushed forward but hit wing and fell to the floor. 

"So much for tha two of yew shugah," she smirked as they reverted to their human forms.__

_Lightning lance_

__A bolt of lightning twisted towards Atlantismon knocking her backwards Zoe stared as another angel stepped into the Galleria his eyes glowing bright blue 

"I finally get to play knight in shining armour," said the Angel his spiky wings outstretched like a V 

"JP?" Questioned Zoe in shock. 

"Call me Raiaphimon for the moment, but yeah," answered Raiaphimon putting his lance up again "I see time hasn't changed Ranamon here at all," 

"You got gall Shugah I'll grant you that hittin a laydee," 

"You, Ranamon are no lady," 

Atlantismon rushed forward full of vengeance 

"Lets do this..." Said Raiaphimon 

Flamedramon looked alarmed 

"Who is after the spirit of Brandmon?" He asked the cleric digimon fire in his eyes. 

"Gaiusmon... he... breached... through the wood gate," gasped the digimon 

"Thank you young one," exclaimed Flamedramon, "Takuya Takato, Guilmon with me," 

Takuya and Takato beat feet behind Flamedramon 

"Where are we going?" Asked Takuya 

"We're going to need help and I know just the person, " replied Flamedramon dourly 

"Who's Gaiusmon anyway?," 

"The Celestial warrior of wood, he's as shifty as they come," gasped Takato "I think Flamedramon is going to find Blackwargreymon," 

"And he's found him," exclaimed a voice above them. 

The boys looked up to see a massive black humanoid digimon, 

"Master Blackwargreymon," exclaimed Flamedramon "You got a plan?" 

"Of course, I doubt the thieve know about the shortcut we might catch them red-handed," replied the Dark digimon 

They reached the doorway, and stopped to open it 

"What colour are their hands now?" Asked Guilmon 

"Let's hope their not red yet," replied his partner. 

"That's right run away coward" yelled Deputymon his yellow eyes narrowing as the Veggiemon ran for it "you folks OK?" He asked in his colloquial manner turning to the Digidestined and the slaves 

"We're fine now, thank you," replied Sabrina as Lowemon broke her lock and she picked up a set of keys the veggiemon had dropped. 

"You were vary lucky little missy, those slave traders is the worst of the worst," said Deputymon 

Kouichi devolved back into his human 

"Well," said Deputymon "I'll be rag darned hounddog, you must be one of them humans what ran Sagitarimon and his gang outta town" 

"Yup," said Kouji as he walked out of the cage and picked up his own digivice "but even we get snuck up from behind," 

"I kin believe it," said Deputymon 

"Kouichi, Kouji come quick this ones hurt pretty bad." 

The twin entered the adjacent room to see Sabrina trying to free a large digimon who looked a lot like a human with blonde hair and green eyes, but Kouichi could easily see he was a digimon, for one he had a greenish scab on his arm show a rather viscous beating. 

"You OK buddy?" 

The digimon who we all know is Elfmon rose to his feet proudly 

"I'm fine," he said with certainty "just a few scratches but you'd best be on guard, apparently these cretins have a big buyer coming." 

"Like who?," asked Deputymon 

"Someone called Ramesesmon," replied Elfmon picking up a bow from a weapons rack "He apparently is very interested in humans," 

"Who would want humans," said Deputymon 

"Veggiemon, where slaves? You promise me good slaves," snarled a voice outside the cave 

"Question answered," said Kouji darkly. 

The furnace burned fiercely as Takuya followed Flamedramon down the flights of stairs 

Blackwargreymon wrenched open the doors like they were made of paper 

"Oh no We're too late" he exclaimed. 

Flames streamed from the altar Takuya could see the greed in Gaiusmon's eyes 

_"No_" 

Takuya wrenched his D-tector and pointed it at the flaming power. 

_"To me spirit_" he commanded in a voice not his own 

The spirit flew across the alcove the eyes of the thieves focussing on the seemingly possessed human pulling the spirit towards himself. 

Takato jumped to his feet a blue card almost magically appearing in his hand as Takuya felt the spirit fuse with his own body, his eyes turned red as brimstone 

_"You would have stolen the spirit of flame, now prepare to burn traitor_" cried Takuya in pure rage 

"Well go get 'im" yelled Gaiusmon stupidly; his large horns glowing like lichen. 

The Woodmon looked at one another. 

"Don't make me mad guys," grated Gaiusmon 

Up came the hand, bands of data streaming on it 

EXECUTE 

CELESTIAL SPIRIT EVOLUTION 

Flames fused with Takuya in an all new way, insecurity doubt and fear happened to other people now. 

The Fire coursing through his veins was different to anything he'd ever felt; 

When he'd been Agunimon or even part of Susanoomon there had always been an element of doubt, he'd never felt like this, so strong, so confident, so sure of himself. 

_BRANDMON_

_Flame strike_

The Woodmon burst into data and three digieggs flew away 

Gaiusmon got a flame on one of his horns, he snorted dumbly 

"GAR I'm gonna kick your butt" he snarled 

"Lets dance," said Brandmon coolly 

Ramesesmon looked like one of those old Egyptian pharoahs ornamental headress and all. Kouichi noticed that on one hand he had the symbol of holy ground. 

"Nasty looking," commented Kouji 

"Lets get him," was Sabrina's reply 

EXECUTE   
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
CHRONOMON  
LOWEMON  
LOBOMON 

The three legendary warriors launched themselves at Ramesesmon 

"You," he snarled as he knocked Lobomon back with his sceptre. 

"Funny I don't forget faces, even ugly ones like you and yet I don't know you," replied Lobomon countering with his sabre 

"Me no ugly but you going to need ambulance; me warrior of earth," replied Ramesesmon his eyes glinting 

Kouji froze in recognition Ramesesmon punched him into a canyon wall 

"Kouji!" cried Lowemon in shock 

_Rock thrower_

Two rocks hit Chronomon and spun her into a wall. 

Kouichi was now burning with rage 

_Lowemon slide evolution..._

_Duskangemon_. 

_Shadow strike._

__The sword missed it's target and embedded in the rock__

_Rock thrower._

__A giant boulder crashed into Kouichi forcing him into his own human form 

"Now I take spirits" smirked Ramesesmon taking the band of spirits around each of them 

"Not if I can help it," yelled Sabrina 

Sabrina's digivice began to glow a purified silver, Kouichi stood there frozen as the giant statue in the courtyard evaporated away. In it's place was a silver spirit, the eyes glowed pewter, Sabrina outstretched her hands. 

"Speereet there's another Speereet?" hissed Ramesesmon his ornate headdress sliding into his eyes. 

Deputymon and Elfmon took advantage of this momentary lapse launch their attacks at the Pharaoh like digimon 

_Barrel Fire_

_Searing Arrow_

__Ramesesmon cursed and lost his hold on their spirits 

_EXECUTE_

_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

Sabrina melted away her body taking the new form, a horses form 

Wild silver mane flew out of her neck, hands fell to the floor and became hard finally a single white horn burst from her horse's face 

_LUNARUNIMON _

Well I take your Speereets first and Mercurymon be much grateful to me" 

A beam of silver light nicked Ramesesmon on his left side 

"You meesd me," smirked Ramesesmon 

LunarUnimon whinnied wildly and charged the legendary Angel of Ground 

"Oh no," thought Kouichi "She can't control the beast spirit," 

Ramesesmon twirled round but slipped LunarUnimon caught him on the rear and sent him flying Ramesesmon tried to spread his hang-glider wings to fly but LunarUnimon was to quick. 

_Ageless moonlight_

__Ramesesmon realised the only way out was down__

_Ramesesmon slide Evolution _

_Giggismon_

"I out of here," exclaimed Giggismon digging into the ground 

"That's right run away," yelled Sabrina defiantly whinnying. 

Sabrina transformed to her human form as Giggismon totally disappeared 

"I thought you said this warrior stuff was tough," she said with finality. 

Sabrina collapsed. 


	6. Mizzundastood

Chapter 6 

Missasundaztood 

Writers Note: Sorry it took so long to write this Chapter I've had exams to write, I was preoccupied with Power Revolutions and I also had a nightmare with the title of this chappie 

(www.patamon.tk) 

Writers other note: This story also contains elements continuing the story of Darkening of Dusk 

Special thank to Optic for re-inspiring me to write frontier work with his beautiful Kouichi Kimura Music video 

There are three bands of reality, all different and yet all the same in existence, Primus the world of the 1st Digidestined in the west, Doulos home of various Tamers in the centre, a buffer world of sorts and the Frontier on the far east. Three lines parallel to one another, normally completely separate. 

Normally. 

As these dimensions are separated by a void, however the space between these dimensions is not simply empty space, in fact right now it was very busy. 

For there are things that live between dimensions; creatures that once walked the Digital planes of realities; horrible ghastly mishmashes of data and DNA thrown together from the waste of their Real World elements, however in the face of more advanced creatures (Digital entities such as digimon) most of these monstrosities died out rather quickly or accepted exile in the desolate void between dimensions. 

Most of them for now a power stirred among those sentinels that remained, warmth, a heat, a hunger to be free. 

A small hole was forming in one of realities, drawing all darkness into itself. 

Crawling legs, creeping bodies, the sentinels swarmed towards the hole in reality like a plague. 

Vamde smiled cruelly as these cruel machinations of digimon passed by him on their way to do their masters' bidding, these were those that had no souls, these were creatures that killed without remorse or sorrow. 

He was quite fond of the things. 

"I see my plan is coming together nicely," he sniggered "Soon all three realities shall bow before me," 

The sentinels crossed the threshold and began to crawl into reality, 

"If that fool Cyberangemon continues as it is, I shall soon be free to have my vengeance," chuckled Vamde evilly. 

_Soon the Fallen shall see true power, and even they shall despair._

__

The wind rushed in between the knarled fingers of the ancient trees carrying a faint breath of cold wind from the mountains down to the dry plains of Totteritz. 

But in this is not why we are brought to this quiet wood, we are here to witness a very special thing. 

For deep within this forest lies a small cabin, and barely even that, it's more four walls and a roof than anything else but we'll call it a cabin because somebody lived there. 

In this cabin lived a digimon, no one knew when he had come to be there, he merely was there, and until now he had always lived alone... But no longer. 

Darkangemon looked at the egg in fascination, why in the world did Swanmon want _him_ to watch it? Sure it was a special egg it rocked back and forth in response to his motions, almost as if it sensed him already. 

It wasn't a very big egg, only about the size of a rugby ball speckled with an odd yin-yang pattern dappling the shell in black and white 

_Crack_

A hair fine blue line appeared across the speckled shell spreading these thread like cracks all across the shell. 

"Come on little one," crooned Darkangemon in a soft and gentle voice remembering his own mother's voice at his hatching. 

The egg rocked for one final time and then one side burst open allowing a small yellow ball of fur to tumble onto the wooden floor. 

Darkangemon sat there quietly for a while. What he was supposed to do now? 

The baby digimon opened her eyes and looked at Darkangemon intently 

Angel and baby regarded each other with curiosity. 

"Daddy?" asked the baby 

"I don't rightly know little one, I guess so," said Darkangemon 

"You're silly," giggled the baby digimon stretching out and yawning; she was small, built like a fox with large expressive eyes. 

Darkangemon got up and went over to the baby picking her up in his arms. 

"Silly maybe but not stupid young one, I told Swanmon I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you," 

"Ok," said the baby happily "My name is Vulpesmon," 

Darkangemon drew a blank, what was next? 

"Hey Daddy I'm hungry," said the fox 

"Ah that's it," he said 

Outside the wind began to moan 

Gaiusmon pawed the ground like a mad bull mounted for the charge 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked Takuya from behind Brandmon's eyes, "Formal invitation," 

Gaiusmon being a digimon of very little brain attacked. 

Brandmon attacked back launching an arc of flames into the warrior of wood's face knocking him off balance 

_Root Strike_

Gaiusmon's hand transformed into a nest of ugly blistering roots as his hooves skidded across the marble floor 

Brandmon smiled 

"Still as slow as always I see," he laughed heartily sending another round of flame at the Angel digimon. 

"I'll get yooz," slurred Gaiusmon whipping his vine whip. 

"Unlikely," replied Takuya behind the bravado of the Celestial spirit. 

_BLAZING SABRE_

__A Giant blaze burst of flame came from Takuya's hand forming an enormous sword 

"Yah," yelled Takuya, taking a swipe. 

Gaiusmon felt the full force of the blade; his body began to deteriorate under the intense heat. 

"You may have defeated me kid, but my brethren will put an end to yooz," he cursed as his spirits became visible. 

"We'll see about that wood warrior," replied Takuya as the celestial spirit switched out for his human one. 

_Fractal code Digitize_

Gaiusmon's Fractal code became visible and spun around Takuya's hand. 

Takuya's eyes grew heavy the type of power he was absorbing was different from anything he'd ever experienced, an indistinct figure materialized in front of his for a second, 

The spirit's power left him, 

Totally drained, Takuya fell into shadow. 

Kouichi stirred as his brother touched his shoulder; his eyes seemed just as heavy as when he'd closed them. 

"Kouichi, are you OK?" Asked Kouji looking into his big brothers tired eyes. 

They sat in the sterile waiting room of the steel town Hospital. 

"You should get some rest, Elfmon said he'd tell us if there was any change," whispered Kouji 

He does have a point, you know, you haven't been eating or sleeping well before this happened, and now... well... said Rika who was apparently fiddling with a vending machine. 

"She shouldn't have come," he mumbled to himself more than his brother. 

"Now your sounding like me," said Kouji smiling slightly "I don't really know her, but she seems like a fighter," 

Kouichi smiled up at his brother. 

"Your right, she is a fighter, even back when we first met she was a fighter," said Kouichi 

"How did the two of you hook up anyway?" Asked Kouji "I mean you're both the same kind of personality," 

"Well, it's been a long time since anyone asked, but I guess it was when I told some guys to stop picking on her, they were tripping her up and all sorts," 

"What Happened?" 

"They pounded the stuffing out of me, until some kid told them to beat it or else," continued Kouichi "I guess it kind of impressed Sabs, she and I haven't been apart since... well except for our first digital world adventure," he finished shakily. 

"You care a lot about her," said Kouji sympathetically clapping his elder brother's shoulder. 

"Uh huh, she was the only friend I had before I met the others," replied Kouichi a small tear in her eye "If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do," 

"Well you needn't worry," said Elfmon entering the room "The danger has passed from behind her eyes," 

"She's awake?" Asked Kouichi anxiously his eyes sparking up. 

"That's what I said," replied Elfmon haughtily. 

The brothers rushed to the room at the same moment. 

Sabrina was sitting up in bed; Kouichi was surprised to see she kept her head low. 

"Oh good grief, she's ashamed!" He thought to himself. 

"Sorry guys I couldn't control it," she apologised, wringing her hands. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for Sabrina, we all had to learn to use our Beast spirits," said Kouji laughing at Sabrina's discomfort, "I mean Kouichi nearly killed me the first time he used his," 

Kouichi looked down and glared at his feet. 

Kouji bit his tongue, 

"Sorry bro," he started 

"It's OK just don't do it again," replied Kouichi. 

Sabrina gave Kouichi a puzzled look. 

"What's wrong Kouichi?" She asked 

"Nothing OK," snapped Kouichi. 

Sabrina dropped the issue realising that some things are better left alone. 

"Well I feel better now," she said in a much more chirpy voice "I say we get out of this dreary place," 

"I agree with that sentiment," laughed Kouichi his face brightening "Hospitals make me nervous," 

Kouji looked at him in a strange way. 

"Me too," he laughed "Let's get out of here," 

_Lightning Lance_

__Raiaphimon's attack lanced towards the celestial warrior of water striking her with full force 

"Not bayd shugah," replied Atlantismon waving her hair around her shoulder, "but not good nayther." 

_Doom showah_

Dark clouds formed all over the Castle's lower levels bursting with water 

There was an ominous rumble as the floodgates opened, pouring thousands of liters of water into the angel of thunder. 

"JP," screamed Zoë as Raiaphimon was flooded and overwhelmed. 

Tommy started whimpering, Zoë just sat there, Melanie in her arms, her face in shock. 

Melanie was crying, crying softly for help. 

Zoë looked on in horror as Atlantismon dragged JP's body from the river and began to pound him mercilessly. 

"Please no," she sobbed as the warrior of water changed spirits and continued to laugh insanely. 

Ranamon quickly lost interest in the unconscious JP and moved towards the girls. 

Melanie wrenched her head up in pure rage. 

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice," she muttered pushing a button on her digivice. 

"Melanie what are you doing?" Asked Zoë in shock. 

"What I have to" 

_EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

Zoë looked on in surprise as Melanie fell on all fours and began to grow wings. 

Golden wings, Golden Claws, the front halt like an eagle, curved beak, cruel Talons, fierce yellow eyes, the back half like a lion, golden flanks, viscous claws and a tufted tail. 

_Grypholeanmon_

Ranamon stopped in surprise, a stupid move as in retrospect it nearly cost the water warrior her life. 

The Gryphon digimon's jaws snapped mercilessly Kumamon's spirits fell as did Ranamon's Celestial spirit. 

"SKREE," screeched the beast spirit of hope as Ranamon tumbled into the waters below her. 

Ranamon transformed into her patron element 

"Ayhl be back," cursed Ranamon as she sped down the drain, 

Grypholeanmon screeched as Ranamon retreated, her eyes fixed on 

Zoë covered her ears the noise was deafening. 

"Melanie, please don't," 

The gryphon Digimon put a claw on JP holding him down and followed Zoë with her huge gold eyes 

"I know it's scary Melanie, but you can't let the animal control you, you are master, not her," continued Zoë looking deeply into Grypholeanmon's eyes. 

Grypholeanmon struck. 

Four hours after Darkening of Dusk ended 

_CRASH_

__TK woke up with a start. 

What was that? 

He looked around the room. He had a feeling that his French vacation with his friends was coming to a rather rude and abrupt ending. 

It was very dark, the only source of light being the small Christmas tree in the window, giving an eerie festivity. 

Then even that went black. 

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered to himself. 

"Darn straight, you're standing on my foot" whispered Davis in TK's ear. 

TK jumped, Davis swore as he tumbled backward. 

"Don't sneak up on me," hissed TK 

Davis grinned sheepishly 

"Sorry," he managed to whisper between his teeth. 

Patamon and Veemon woke up groggily and wandered towards their partners 

"Hey, Davis, what's going on" mumbled Veemon sleepily, almost tripping over his own feet 

Patamon pricked his ears and began to hover next to TK, Veemon walked behind Davis, grumbling something about never getting to sleep. 

Now for me, the writer the sheer ridiculousness is caught, as 2 teenagers in vests and boxer shorts are unlikely to be much of a match for a well placed lamp let alone whatever had awoken them but as this is their story not mine I'll get on with it. 

The intrepid Digidestined turned a corner, there was a scrambling sound Davis and TK fell back, there was a scream somewhere in the dark. 

Silence, in the distance there was a sound of a small explosion going on 

Davis pulled out his D3 and activated the light function TK blushed; he had bumped into Kari, 

"You heard it too?" She asked her soft brown eyes showing mild worry. 

TK nodded, taking note of Yolei and Hawkmon coming into view. 

"Well that's 4 accounted for, I wonder where the others are," he said looking at Davis 

An eerie glow filled the passageway, TK turned just in time to see a small lantern silhouetting a tall figure, 

TK shrank back; the figure wore a black hooded robe and appeared to be more shadow than reality. 

Patamon shivered TK felt totally helpless, the figure appeared to notice them and stretched out its hands. 

Yolei screamed, the figure shook its head violently, the cloak fell to the floor 

"Geez relax Yolei it's only us," came the voice of Ken behind the robed figure 

Jonathan, his crazy red hair shimmering dully in the lamp light, picked up his robe "I hate blackouts he said "people always think someone is out to get them" 

"You don't help things with that black robe you always wear over your Pajama's" interjected Cody coldly 

"It's classy, anyway it's so bleeding cold out here I don't think it's nearly enough" replied Jonathan. 

TK shivered, he had been running on adrenaline and now that was running out. 

"Brr, your right," intoned Davis shivering slightly. 

TK looked at Kari she was wrapped in a blanket which proved yet again even in crisis she had more sense than he did. 

"Let's get somewhere where we can all warm up," he suggested 

Zoë flinched and expected to feel a claw gutting her any second, but it never came. 

"Zoë? Omigosh Zoë what am I doing," came Melanie's voice from behind Grypholeanmon 

"You were about to have real guilt food," chuckled Tommy as the ungainly Gryphon digimon shuffled off in embarrassment 

"I didn't mean to, I swear," mumbled Grypholeanmon 

"We know, it's always hard the first time," said JP sympathetically 

"We had better get out of here, Ranamon'll be back before long," stated Tommy, picking up his hat 

"But where will we go? It's not like we have any place to go," said Zoë "I mean we were told to come here," 

Grypholeanmon transformed back into Melanie, 

"We could always find Elfmon," she suggested, 

"Melanie, your friend could be anywhere on the digital world," replied Zoë skeptically 

No problem" said Melanie "I'll just find him with this," she added pulling out a scroll 

"What is it?" Asked Tommy 

"A teleport scroll, it helps me get around when Elfmon and I are apart, it allows you to go to your friends side instantly," 

Zoë looked at Melanie, 

"Lets do it," she said 

Cyberangemon stood at the pinnacle of his black tower. 

From up here he could see his vast war machine before he unleashed it upon an unsuspecting world. 

Below him legions of Guardromon, Mechanorimon, Tankmon and other Machine digimon toiled on. 

Blissfully unaware of what they were about to cause. 

"Polish on my warriors, soon this citadel shall be invincible" he smirked 

Something wretched looking reflected in his mirror arm. It was panting heavily." 

"Ramesesmon?" He asked in surprise "what in the worlds happened to you?" 

"Donask," slurred the Pharaoh digimon, Cyberangemon noticed that he was covered in dust. 

"Is there a particular reason you are befouling my floor," snarled the metal angel, losing patience with his counterpart. 

"You not tell me there more than ten warrior speereets," hissed Ramesesmon. 

"Explain thineself man, of what dost thou speakest?" Was Cyberangemon's response 

"Fighting with the warrior of light and the traitor I was, but they had friends, that meddling Elfmon and his Deputy buddy, I could take them then another legendary warrior drive me away. A powerful speereet I never seen before" replied the filthy Pharaoh. 

"Most distressing, even I was not aware that the lost spirits still existed, they have been thought lost for millennia," mused Cyberangemon, "But this might yet prove to our advantage," 

"Advantage I have them kids right where I want them then Pow Whap I get beat now you say it an advantage 

Water gushed onto the floor, 

"That can't be good for the desert," said Mercurymon in a an eye-rolling tone 

"Whutch me kayair," sulked Ranamon taking on a corporeal form before she evaporated, "Nobody told me nothin about a Gryphon," 

"Ah so both of the fallen warriors are revived," chuckled Cyberangemon picking up a small canister on his desk "Argh," 

The canister exploded in a burst of flame. 

"I thawt you said it was a good thang?" Replied Ranamon 

"Well it's not you snivelling twerp, it means that the last great angel is not as dead as Cherubimon thought," yelled Cyberangemon violently "This could prove disastrous if she were to raise an army," 

"But I thawt Magnadramon left becoz of all the fightin Seraphimon and Cherubimon did," countered Ranamon 

"She did, and she took the lost spirits with her, Cherubimon thought she was gone, that is obviously not so," muttered the Warrior of Steel irritably 

"Whaaalll wat arrr we gonna do bout it," asked Ranamon sulkily, pouting 

Mercurymon thought for a second 

_Fool you can use this_

__"We can use this," he said ponderously "The spirits of Twelve can summon a great power," 

"Jus what ayy was thinkin," 

Outside the citadel, reality stirred. 

This will feel a little strange but it'll get us all the way to Elfmon in no time," said Melanie tapping the scroll with her finger. 

There was flash of light. 

Zoë felt as if she were being pulled away from the battleground at the speed of light. She was tumbling into an endless white expanse. 

But the feeling didn't last long as she was jolted back into reality a second later 

"Urf," 

Zoë hit something hard and felt it collapse under her weight; there was a groan and then a voice 

"Normally I wouldn't mind miss but your sitting on me," came a familiar tone 

"Kouji?" 

"No the tooth fairy, please get off," said Kouji sourly as Zoë jumped off as if on fire. 

"Zoë?" Asked Kouji as shell shocked as she was, "What are you doing here," 

"My fault," said Melanie "I had trouble keeping myself under control," 

"Who's that?" Asked Kouichi in a bewildered tone 

"Huh," 

"Ouch someone get a license on that Ranamon," 

"Everybody QUIET," 

The last voice had been Elfmon who was trying to untangle himself from JP who was looking rather annoyed. 

"Melanie Explain," he demanded of the golden locked girl in her torn and tatty dress 

"I needed to get away before Ranamon brought reinforcements," said Melanie 

"And clearly ignoring lady Magnadramon's orders," scolded Elfmon "You know that you shouldn't spirit evolve, it's too dangerous, are you even listening?" 

But Melanie wasn't listening, she was staring blankly at Sabrina, who was staring back in the same disbelieving way. 

"Melchan?" Gasped Sabrina 

Mirrors, lots of mirrors all around him. 

"Jeez what is this a buffet line?" Echoed a voice near him. 

"Huh? who's there?" Asked Takuya his head feeling like a piece of shattered glass. 

"The usual girl behind mirror number one," said Rika caustically. 

"Huh?" Asked Takuya, forcing his eyes to focus on the face of the Red haired Tamer, she was wearing elegant blue jeans and black tank top, over her shoulder a blue bag "Who are you?" 

"A friend," replied Rika helping Takuya to his feet, "I take it you just picked up your celestial spirit," 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Takuya bewildered 

"I'm connected to the spirits, every time one of them finds it's master, I can sense it," added Rika shaking her head at Takuya, "It's almost like what I felt with Renamon but without the emotion." 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind you couldn't understand it's not the way you goggle-heads think," replied Rika with another sad shake of her head 

"You never answered my first question," 

"Rika, not that it matters, I can't leave the mirror world anyway," 

"How come?" Asked Takuya 

"Dunno, I thought it was because of Duskmon, but he's gone now so I don't know" said Rika sadly "Kouichi knows the full story ask him," 

"I will, by the way how do I get out of here," 

Second door on your right for spirit travellers," 

"What?" Asked Takuya 

"Look out that window," said Rika calmly 

Takuya looked. 

"No way," he exclaimed 

"Yes Way," replied Rika, 

"But that's me there," said Takuya pointing to the bed where Takato, Bokomon and Neemon stood Sombrely around him. 

"Your a little like Kouichi when he first went to the digital world at the moment," said Rika wistfully "A spirit finds this place very easy to see into, and very easy to enter and leave," 

"What about you?" 

"Can't leave as for you..." Said Rika meanly "bon Voyage" 

And with that she pushed Takuya into the mirror 

Darkangemon walked through the quiet woods to the river Vulpesmon skipping around his ankles like a frisky spaniel. 

"Daddy daddy look what I can do," she squeaked happily jumping along pebbles in the stream 

Darkangemon smiled, this bundle of joy was turning out to be a true blessing 

"Be careful my young one," he warned bending down to fill his canteen with water. 

It never rained on Toteritz, not since the ancient times. On closer recall Darkangemon remembered he had only seen rain once in Totteritz, 

And that was when he had been very young; his mom had taken him to the very edge of the world and he had seen the rain spray as his father negotiated the Beastial/Homino treaty that had stopped centuries of war. 

Then it had all hit the fan, Dad changed, went all creepy and began hurting those he had loved. 

Darkangemon shook his head, it still hurt to remember how much he loved his mom and how Lucemon had broken her heart, 

There was a scream, Darkangemon lit his blade, he had to help his new charge. 

"Vulpesmon!" Cried Darkangemon as he rushed towards the edge of the river. 

There was Vulpesmon, she was clinging to a rock, she had fallen into the water. 

"Daddy Help me," cried Vulpesmon 

"I'm coming my young one, " he yelled retracting his wings and jumping into the water 

Darkangemon swam against the current reaching his charge in due time. 

"Daddy I'm afraid," squeaked the little yellow fur ball 

"Don't be, my heart," replied the Angel Digimon 

_Shadow pulse_

__The water around them moved out of the way 

"I still got it," laughed Darkangemon as he pulled Vulpesmon out of the river 

"Daddy I feel strange," said the little Fox digimon 

"That's natural dear," replied her surrogate father 

"No I feel really strange," said Vulpesmon beginning to glow 

"What the?" 

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Vulpesmon cradling her oversized head in her paws 

There was a sound like shattering glass 

_VULPESMON DIGIVOLVE TOO _

_RENAMON_

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

Consciousness flowed back into Takuya's exhausted body 

"He's coming too" said Bokomon 

"Yay," added Neemon 

"ahhn," 

"Takuya? Takuya are you OK?" Asked Takato 

Takuya's eyes creaked open to see Takato's grubby face looking over the bed. 

"What happened?" He asked 

"You were overwhelmed by the spirit," said Flamedramon proudly 

"You nearly died," said Takato in a starry eyed voice. 

"Why are you people so happy then?" Asked Takuya shakily 

"The Spirits of Fire have found a champion in you," said Blackwargreymon proudly "The celestial spirit usually kills its users, it proves that you are indeed the champion of flame," 

"I could've told you that without the blacking out bit," chirped Takuya 

"Yes but this proves that you are the one prophesied about," said Flamedramon in an impressed tone. 

"Prophecy? what prophecy?" Asked Takuya labouriously 

"Something for another time," said BlackWargreymon softly "Right now you must sleep 

Takuya felt the soft touch of sleep pull him down again, 

"I'll finish this la..." He snored 

Hot chocolate poured down TK's grateful throat as a fire roared heartily in the grate. 

The wind howled outside but somehow it didn't seem quite so frightening. 

He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the hands showed it was now 4 in the morning, he should be asleep but somehow he knew something was going to happen. 

He looked around the room, everyone had dressed up warmly and, for the most part, were sleeping in the den, and they felt safer when they were all together. 

And who could blame them? Together they had beaten odds that many people would have shied away from. 

He got up and walked to the room he shared with Davis, it wasn't that far now that he had the lantern in one hand. 

The in the dull electric light TK could make out the dim outlines of his clothes lying messily out of his suitcase and something else. 

"Davis?" questioned TK uncertainly. 

"Yeah?" replied Davis looking up from the shadows and squinting into the dim light 

"What are you doing here? Veemon's downstairs." Asked TK, "Is there something wrong," 

"I don't know TK, something feels out of place tonight, ever since the power went out I just get the feeling something changed, something I knew would change, I think my friends from the Tamers universe are in trouble," 

TK looked out the window, Davis never really spoke about his adventure in that other world but, somehow, he agreed with what he was saying. 

There was a scuttling sound TK looked down just in time to see a spider like creature leap onto him TK tried to shake it of while it hissed through a mass of tentacles. 

TK fell backwards the creature's stinging tentacles grabbing his shoulder cutting deep. 

"Well this is it" he thought "This is how I go," 

**_"Yaaaahah"_**

A blade flashed out. 

Davis struck. 

The spider creatures fell dead at his feet. 

He turned and lunged, stabbing another right between the eyes; it let out a screech and evaporated like an ice lolly in the Sahara. 

"Like I was saying, something's not quite right." Intoned Davis sweat beading off his forehead 

"What's happening Davis?" demanded TK 

"Sentinels they've gotten here," replied Davis waving the short sword towards the door. 

"Where did you get that? What are you talking about" asked TK really noticing the short blade for the first time. 

"All I know is their called Sentinels, as for the sword it was a gift from a friend a long time ago," replied Davis as they rushed down the stairs. 

"Davis" 

TK was feeling nauseous he guessed that the creatures stingers had some kind of venom, 

TK blacked out. 

Darkangemon regarded his adopted daughter intently 

"Curious!" He exclaimed quietly "It's like my powers catalyzed your ability to digivolve," 

"Daddy?" whimpered Renamon 

"Yes dear?" Questioned Darkangemon 

"I saw things, when I digivolved... Faces... Places... Things I loved..." 

"That is to be expected," 

"Why?" 

"Renamon... You are one of those digimon that was destroyed in battle, I don't know how, I don't know why, all I know is that as time continues more memories will become apparent, until then it appears your morphic resonance has changed," 

"Pardon?" Asked Renamon totally confused 

"Your shape dear, in this shape you had a far deeper connection to the outside world," muttered Darkangemon in a puzzled tone 

"Not to the world Daddy to something else... A person... A human... Oh it's all a blur" blurted Renamon stroking her head. 

"A human? You're sure?" Asked Darkangemon 

"Yes a human, but with more power than most..." Replied Renamon softly her 

"This is strange; we must meditate on this," 

"I will follow," said Renamon sternly 

_V head butt _

__The Spider creature was thrown back by the viciousness of Veemon's attack 

_Boom Bubble PAH_

__Patamon spun in mid-air to throw another bubble 2 spiders, fell onto their backs. 

Kari screamed another spider creature was attempting to grab the back of her neck. 

_Lightning claw_

__Gatomon swung around her claws stabbing deep into the creature on Kari's back. 

Davis rushed down the stairs just in time to see IcePatamon and Jonathan play Basketball with the spiders' bodies 

"Here ya go ugly," yelled Jonathan as he threw a spider into the wall with such force it exploded. 

"Urgh," squeaked IcePatamon his nose crinkling up 

Davis managed to catch TK's unconscious form and Stab 2 spiders at the same time. 

"Everybody Bail." He yelled as a ball of green flame exploded into the side of the house. 

TK groaned, consciousness creeping back into him like a hangover, as Davis carried him out of the wooden bonfire behind them 

"Well there goes my stereo" muttered Davis in a tone only the 'just waking' TK could hear. 

"I feel sick," he groaned in response. 

"We're both darn lucky they went for you first though," intoned Davis as the house burned in a ghastly purple hue. 

He dumped TK in the cold snow and cursed. 

"So much for a peaceful existence," 

"What were those things?" Asked Yolei in shock 

"How should I know," replied Davis "It's not like they stopped to introduce themselves 

"I know what those things are!" Blurted Gatomon 

Everybody turned as one organism towards Gatomon 

"Their called Sentinels, They were Myotismon's he used them to keep his lieutenants in line," 

"How do you know that Gatomon?" Questioned Kari her chocolate eyes focused on her Cat like partner 

Gatomon took off her gloves and showed the digidestined her paws; the scars were still alarming, even now 

"Myotismon used the sentinels to give me these scars, their like digimon, only they don't have souls, or anything they live to destroy and torture," started Gatomon 

"So this means?" asked Kari in shock. 

"Yes," said Gatomon softly "it's true" 

"Myotismon has returned" 


	7. Things we leave behind

Chapter 7

Things we leave behind

Writers Note: This chapter is brought to you courtesy of Louis Armstrong, The Who and Reliant K. arguably the best artists I know. Ducks Frying Pans

Writers other note: Oh decisions, Decisions to make this story Koubrina and Ruichi or Sabrichi and leave poor Kouji all alone. Such a hard choice (No JA you can not have Kouichi)

June 2 1992

Blackwall Universe

Sentinels swarmed over the gates of New York. Fragments of buildings slammed into the street, cars spun out of the way as the hideous creatures rampaged through the streets, scarring the ground with their malformed and terrible footprints poisoning the air with their cries.

Gennai and Eric Pearce stood alone on the platform below them the engineers worked frantically on the emergency force fields.

"Hurry their almost upon us," screamed Eric beads of white sweat flowing down his forehead

Ahead of them a small group of digidestined tried their hardest to support their partners as they went head to head with the mightiest that the sentinels offered.

Gennai put his chin on his torso and began to lament, with New York gone, the sentinels only had one target left.

Tokyo

One by one the cities of humanity were falling prey to the sentinels soon there would be nowhere left to run.

Like a plague the Sentinels rushed though New York slaughtering whatever got in their way.

Most of the civilian population had taken refuge through the Portal gate while the tech team stayed till last

A woman came running up towards the platform, Gennai recognised her as Electra Petrova a member of the Volunteer armed forces and the wife of Alec Petrova the keeper of the crest of Faith.

She was running two sentinels behind her their huge pincers snapping wildly in her hands she was clutching something to her body while giving all out to her legs.

Two rail guns rattled, the Sentinels shrieked and fell dead.

The woman was still running clutching her Cargo even closer to herself

The Gateway flickered as the last civilian ran through it. Eric started calculating a new Dimension Vortex point.

The forcefield rose up.

Electra handed her bundle to Gennai.

"Take him with you," she implored

The portal reopened scientists and engineers ran through.

Gennai looked down; in his arms was a baby, barely a year old.

"I can't,"

The baby gurgled.

A klaxon sounded, the forcefield was failing.

Electra looked right into Gennai's eyes, he could see her resolve.

"Take him, I'll hold them off, you people get out of here," she whispered drawing out her pistol

"No," cried Gennai in despair "he'll need you, come with us,"

"You have a destiny Gennai; make sure that my son has one too,"

Tears in his eyes Gennai watched as Electra activated the final Forcefield and turned to face her end.

A sentinel crawled up the stairwell, Electra emptied her pistol

The Creature smiled horrifically, several of its jaws detached from the head in anticipation; out of nowhere two pairs of mandibles appeared and pushed themselves deep into Electra's quaking body

The woman gasped in pain and then a quiet look of release filled her face

"Computer self destruct 2 seconds after my dematerialization," yelled Gennai clutching the baby to his body.

Then still holding the baby close to himself Gennai made the run into the portal jumping through the outer ring just as the forcefield came down.

"I will come back some day," he promised softly as the black engulfed him.

Gennai sat at a desk at the digital world library his eyes transfixed on the crystal ball.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked the hazy picture which flickered back and forth at him.

"Yes I'm sure," replied his brother's crackly voice out of the ball. "It's the ones that went missing from Doulos six months ago,"

"Serious?" he asked quietly putting his hand around a small quill pen.

"Do I lie?" replied Eric irritably. "Ramesesmon is a git and Ranamon is too preoccupied with her own feelings at the moment to be any threat, but CyberAngemon… there's something wrong about him, he's blind, he senses people by their breath, it's almost like he's a vampire.

Gennai considered this for a second and then replied

"Just keep doing what you're good at; if they need help, you know what to do,"

Eric's picture became clear

"Sure thing," he said smiling.

Takuya came around again, his head did throb slightly but it was getting much better.

He could think in a straight line, there were torches all around him, no electrical lights.

There were voices, three of them. They were arguing.

"So the Prophecy has begun," said a thick gruff voice.

"You all saw him, the spirit did not kill him, it fused with him," replied a snarling voice.

"Indeed," replied the first voice "But should he fail…"

"Then we'd be about the same Brother," snarled the second speaker.

"But what of our way of life, we have lived here many cycles now," added a third voice.

Takuya liked this one, it sounded quite personable like a calm ocean, not likely to get angry.

"Our way of life has long since become dusty"

"We had better speed him on his way then," added the gruff voice "The chosen one must complete the task assigned to him before the steel angel calls forth the destroyer."

"Agreed!"

"I am awake you know," said Takuya sitting up painfully.

"Capital," inferred the calm voice who Takuya now saw belonged to a tall thin digimon with a fine set of features including a toothbrush moustache and jovial laughing eyes.

BlackWargreymon appeared from the shadows to the right of him, the snarling voice.

That left only the gruff measured voice, Takuya looked around carefully. The voice could have come from an old fabric chair that faced away from him.

"So, the champion of Agunimon has truly shown himself" said the gruff voice lost somewhere between remembrance and senility.

"Yes Brother and the purpose of our order is still to protect this world." Coached BlackWargreymon tiredly, it became obvious that, however great this warrior had been, he was somewhat past his prime.

"My consent is given," said the old voice.

BlackWargreymon called for Flamedramon who entered quickly, as one who was listening at the keyhole would.

"The master has given permission, bring forth the feast!" he said proudly

"All right my kind of idea" thought Takuya happily

Ranamon was in a foul mood as she stormed into her Bauer outside the Steel citadel.

She'd lost her celestial spirit but that wasn't what was making her angry, she'd felt _her _again when she had attacked the little blonde girl.

"Whai now?" she muttered passing by the guards by "Whai does she awaken that part of me now?"

She was feeling guilty, she hadn't tricked the original Ranamon into giving up her spirits, and she'd been given them freely, no catch, nothing…

She stepped into her room; it was quite different from the chambers she had kept on Aleasea.

They were larger for one thing and they were far more oriented to what a digimon like Ranamon enjoyed, Water

There was a large mirror in the corner which glowed softly.

She used to love it, be caught up in narcissistic ecstasy, now all it did was tell her the truth.

"You've changed Ranamon, you can't be the old way any more; you're different,"

Ranamon turned to the mirror, she thought of the plan, CyberAngemon wasn't involved, he never was, and she and Ramesesmon were to capture the children as soon as they were all together, it had felt right when he had said it, but in another way she'd known it already.

She had a brooding feeling; something bigger than her was happening, and that somehow… she shouldn't be here,"

"What Am I?" she asked herself.

Bokomon led the way to the library of Decatholis proudly, Neemon and Patamon following quietly behind.

There were frescoes on the walls Bokomon noted the symbols of the Ten Legendary warriors in various throes of battle, all stuff he'd read, there were also pictures of the founding of the city of ten itself pictures of Chronomon dying in Lobomon's arms the fierce anger of Lobomon's retribution.

It was the last picture which had disturbed Bokomon intensely, it was a picture of Lucemon and the ten legendary warriors, but the writing told the story of an alliance between them there was no writing on what it was they

The Library was a small building with a domed roof which reminded Neemon of a beach ball (And had gotten his pants snapped).

Takuya had also got dragged down to the library; he was quite miffed about missing the fourth helping he had been taking.

Flamedramon said some things had to be postponed indefinitely.

They entered the Library together in a sort of slow procession, Bokomon in front then the other digimon and finally Takuya bringing up the rear with mild grumbling.

"Eric!" called Flamedramon

There was a rustling in the back shelves as the Librarian of the Primus Library entered the front desk.

He regarded Takuya in the same way one regards a movie sequel, as if you'd seen it all before somewhere.

"Takuya Kanbarra I presume," said the librarian humorously.

"Yeah!" replied Takuya soundly "Something wrong,"

"No I'm just amazed how people tend to follow patterns," replied Eric mysteriously "you're here about a guide book then?"

"Yes, that is about correct," interjected Bokomon "I have one on Aleasia but Totteritz is very different."

"Well that's observing the obvious," laughed the librarian passing a substantially thinner book with the symbol of Magnadramon.

Bokomon thanked Eric politely.

"Well you'd better be off; you must see lady MagnaDramon as soon as possible,"

"Magna what?" asked Takuya politely

"MagnaDramon! The grey lady of totteritz, the fourth great angel,"

"Oh another angel huh?" said Takuya "So Where is she?"

Eric didn't answer; instead he walked them to a large hangar like structure. There were two large digimon sitting on each side of a small carpet of sorts. Takato was just seen sitting on the head of one which we know as Wargrowlmon.

"The town of Morrow, a place of life," said Eric "Takato and Wargrowlmon will show the carpet the way, well all but you Takuya,"

"Well then how do you suppose I get there?" asked Takuya as they walked onto

"On him" said Eric sweeping his hand towards Gigadramon

Gigadramon turned to regard Takuya slowly.

"G'day mate" he said cheerily

Izzy felt muzzy and sleepy, he was shaken awake at more or less 2AM by a very aggravated TK, who had filled him in on the whole agenda.

He was currently dressing himself in a sloppy fashion, of one woken up by a 2 AM emergency.

His Cell phone rang, he picked it up, the number was unfamiliar but that felt right.

"Hello?" he said muzzily.

"Yolei sent me an E-mail, what's going on?" asked Gennai in his ear

"I don't fully know myself Gennai, TK just keeps talking about something called a sentinel,"

The line crackled, there was a crashing sound

"Say that again!" commanded Gennai in an unnaturally big voice.

"Sentinel," stated Izzy calmly

Gennai's breath became short.

"I need to speak to Jonathan as soon as possible," he said curtly

"Sure he's right here with me, but Yolei and Ken are heading your way anyway," replied Izzy in a more alert tone, if Gennai was worried it was serious. "What do you need to see Jonathan about?"

"Something very important!" stated Gennai in a tone which could have contained icebergs

"I'll put him on," replied Izzy obediently.

He handed the phone to Jonathan who put the receiver to his ear urgently

"Yebo!" he said quietly

TK and Izzy regarded Jonathan as he appeared to flicker within himself.

"Yeah sure Gennai," he said slowly "I will bring my crest with me,"

"What does he need your crest for?" asked TK after Jonathan returned the phone.

"He says that we're gonna need all the power we can get!" replied Jonathan

Sabrina and Melanie regarded each other with awed shock.

Kouichi was shocked too, but something deep inside him had known it already

Melanie a Digidestined, it made sense in spite of itself.

Melanie's dress was in tatters, her face was dirty and her greenish filthy blonde hair hung at her shoulders like a limp dish rag.

Both sisters stood some distance from the other, each trying to determine if this was a trick

Sabrina gave up doubt first; she rushed forward and grasped Melanie firmly in both arms.

Melanie started to laugh in surprise, she had missed her big sister, she'd missed her hugely, there was joyful laughter and sobbing and hugging and kissing and apologizing from the two for almost five minutes afterward.

JP and Tommy began to fill Kouji in about their adventures apart; while Kouichi and Zoë watched the two McAllister sisters reacquaint themselves

Zoë wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she felt as if it needed to be sorted out.

Kouichi was really glad to see Melanie all right; the younger McAllister sister had always had a small crush on Kouichi and Kouichi tolerated it because he was quite fond of her.

Melanie and Sabrina broke embrace and began talking animatedly at the same time.

About digimon and spirits and the things they had seen.

It was at this point they noticed their audience and blushed.

Melanie walked over to Zoë.

"Zoë this is my sister Sabrina," she said happily a look of cherubic on her face which Zoë was surprised by, Melanie was a sarcastic little kid, "Sabrina, this is Zoë,"

Sabrina grasped Zoë's hand tightly.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my little sister." She said thankfully.

"I get the feeling she kept more of an eye on me," laughed Zoë.

"It looks like we're all here except Taki," noted JP with curiosity sidling up to Sabrina, "I don't believe we've met, I'm JP,"

Zoë rolled her eyes.

"You are hopeless JP," she sighed grabbing his collar and pulling him back, "You just never give in do you?"

JP squinted,

"You can't fault a guy for trying!" he intoned as Zoë let go of his collar.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow at Sabrina who had gone a vaguely pink colour.

"What? Its not like I know these people!" stated Sabrina calmly, her quiet smile finding its normal resting place again.

"Well your going to have to, they may be a little strange but they're sort of second family," replied Kouichi.

Sabrina took a look at JP, Zoë, Tommy and then to Kouji

"And I thought I had weird relatives," she muttered.

Gennai was pacing again; it was unnerving the digimon around him to the nth degree, when a digimon paced he was waiting for something. When a human paced he was waiting for some_one_.

"Bloody hell Arch Where are you?" wondered Gennai turning the carpet distinctively flatter

"He'll be with you in a second!" Said the green patamon who had once been Emeraldangemon, "Pacing like that does no one any good, especially the floor,"

"Sorry E I always pace when I'm upset," muttered the man angrily "you know that, you lived with me thirty years back on Blackwall,"

"Yup and the only time I saw you pace was when Jason was born," replied the evergreen patamon.

"Don't talk about Jason!" snapped Gennai staring intensely at his old partner.

"You don't know he's dead!" said E quite emphatically.

"It's been twelve years, no one survives that long," replied Gennai

"Obviously you weren't very good in the hope department," muttered E.

"No, I do not trust to hope, whatever the sentinels touch tends to go nastily wrong." Replied Gennai bitterly

There was a clatter of heavy books from the back room, followed by what appeared to be muffled swearing.

"I think he's found it," said E happily.

"You don't say?" replied Gennai

ArchAngemon emerged from the back of a pile of books, he was grubby but he was smiling happily.

"I knew that we had it on loan from my mom's library," he exclaimed proudly producing the volume for Gennai to inspect.

The runes on the cover were a strange twisted language, which not even I the writer can quite make out; it is not that much unlike the handwriting of a pharmacist on a prescription, not meant to be understood.

Under it in fine spider thread writing was the translation

THE BOOK OF LUCEMON

Compiled by Vampirelucemon

The Trip was completely uneventful, despite Kouji's Paranoia,

The tickets were purchased, Deputymon, "Convinced" the ticket salesman that memory was a fickle thing and that no human children had come through the gates.

Trailmon Tracks, endless in length, they stretched from Aleasea to Totteritz in a single unadulterated ribbon.

Then came Totteritz, a gargantuan plain filled with the reddish dust of the Australian Outback.

Nothing but dirt as far as the eye could see.

Morrow was like a Mushroom of greenery in the dull dust of the Totteritz desert.

It sprang out of nowhere, the ground changing from a drained brown to a brilliant green in the distance of a half meter.

Elfmon called it MagnaDramon's garden; it was a verdant canopy of life, not a trading outpost like Decatholis.

Kouichi sat at the Trailmon's window staring deeply into space.

"It sure is green out there," said Sabrina joining him at the window.

"Yeah… it is," replied Kouichi dreamily

Sabrina sat there silent for a while, looking out to the approaching greenery.

"I've been talking to Melanie; she's had some pretty wild adventures,"

"I can believe it," said Kouichi's auto reaction.

"Kouichi?"

"Yes Sabs?"

"When we were in the real world, you know when Duskmon attacked me, well he said something" whimpered Sabrina

Kouichi switched off Automatic and turned to Sabrina.

"What did he say?" he asked with dread.

"He called you something… something terrible," replied Sabrina starting to sob softly.

Kouichi's stomach felt like a lead ball, he was afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"What did he call me?" he asked.

"He… he called you… A murderer," sobbed Sabrina staring harshly into her best friend's blue eyes challenging him to deny what Duskmon had said.

Kouichi wished he could, but it was true, he was a murderer, he had killed Arbormon, it was one of those horrible 4AM nightmare memories.

"It's true," he mumbled his head hung low

Sabrina was silent; against all hope she wished that she hadn't heard him.

Kouichi opened his mouth to explain but Sabrina stopped him.

"You've changed Kouichikins, I don't even know who you are any more," she exclaimed as she ran sobbing from the compartment.

Kouichi didn't know what to do; he was losing his closest friend.

Kouichi wept.

The digidestined gathered in a small square of the primary village, they were all there; even Mimi had taken the trip in order to see their old friends off on another mission.

They all looked tired and sloppily dressed, except Mimi and Willis because they had actually been in a reasonable time zone.

The mission was a little blurry, even after Gennai had explained it. It involved Myotismon's nasty tendency of _not _dying, and made TK think of the bloody mindedness of most evil digimon, their motto seemed to be "Have power, will show up where not expected, never quite gone,".

They were going to another universe; a universe where Vamde, the essence of Myotismon, was growing strong Gennai had called it Frontier.

There was a portal too; it had been opened after much pushing, kicking and general swearing from a group of rusty looking Guardromon

Davis stood up, and walked to the stage, his face grim, and his eyes steady.

"You all know me," he said "You all trust me and I know that everyone here realises how important this mission is, if we fail, there'll be no one left to stop Myotismon or his sentinel buddies, This isn't playtime any more, we've got a lot of people and digimon depending on us to defeat this letter opener faced freak.

Now I know it's scary, I'm scared too, we're still only kids and this thing is way bigger than we are, but I'll tell you something; As long as I'm still standing here, we fight! Today we show our spirit."

Veemon sniffed and shed a tear.

"Davis?" asked TK unsurely.

"Yeah TK?" asked Davis in a subdued tone.

"You've really grown up,"

"Thanks TK,"

"Now let's go crush that delta faced freak," chirped Patamon digivolving to Pegasusmon

"Yeah," said TK looking at the swirling vortex before them "Let's make our folks proud,"

With that the digidestined jumped into the portal.

Gigadramon bucked as Takuya held on for dear life, he wished he hadn't eaten so much at the farewell feast.

Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon passed nonchalantly sitting on the flying carpet.

"Why do I have to ride this thing?" he asked desperately

"Tradition is a fickle thing." Said Bokomon "Sometimes it brings you honour, sometimes you get to ride a giant hungry dragon unaided.

"I'm not that hungry bloke!" said Gigadramon defensively "I just said I was a little peckish,"

"Well I actually have bread now but I doubt it'd be much good," Chirped Takato, riding abreast them on Wargrowlmon.

"Yup Dat bread doesn't have mutch of life eccspectency," lisped Wargrowlmon happily.

Takato rolled his eyes.

"If you thought with any organ other than your stomach, you'd be… well a lot thinner," retorted Takato

They all laughed as Wargrowlmon blushed.

They were so busy laughing they didn't notice they were about to run into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon going the other way

Zoë and Melanie stared out into the green expanse of Morrow with a look of quiet anticipation

Sabrina was at a loss; what had happened to the sweet honest, kind Kouichi she had known? Was he dead? Had he died on that operating table? No, he couldn't be, she could still see the boy she knew so well, but it was as if those qualities were surrounded by a crust of secretiveness and shame.

Well she didn't care, he had had issues before, she'd overcome those! That was what friends were for, but murder?

True her Kouichi had been a little on edge on certain issues, especially the one of his father, but he never got violent, antisocial yes but never violent.

She sat down next to her sister and Zoë and stared blankly at the wildly vegetated city which the Trailmon was pulling into slowly.

Zoë glanced at the other girl and then gave Melanie some money and asked her to buy herself an Ice cream.

"You like him don't you?" said Zoë after a while, just as the Trailmon began muttering something in the line of "Ehhh whadeva,"

Sabrina Jolted, the other girl was looking at her in that quizzical way she had come to associate with Kouichi on his philosophical days.

"I mean it's pretty obvious to anyone who's not male and other the age of ten" she added tentatively.

"Yeah I guess I do," replied Sabrina quietly "He's been my best friend since I was little, he sort of grows on you,"

Zoë laughed, Sabrina smiled; it was a musical laugh which made you feel like you were being laughed with and not at.

"Forgive me," whispered Zoë, "It's just that Kouichi is so quiet, he doesn't strike me as the dateable type,"

"A lot of girls at school think he's cute," said Sabrina defensively

"I'm not insulting him Sabrina, he's saved all our necks more than once, It's just that he seems to be one of those people you find in coffee bars with little black berets" replied Zoë

Both girls stopped and thought of Kouichi in a little black beret.

They both burst out laughing

"Zoë?" questioned Sabrina recovering her wits

"Yeah Sabrina,"

"Who did Kouichi murder?"

The mood changed as Zoë bit her lip.

"I don't remember Kouichi murdering anybody…" said Zoë in a morbid tone "Unless,"

"Unless what?"

"But that wasn't murder; he wasn't thinking properly, he was being controlled," continued Zoë disturbed at the prospect herself "Anyway last time I checked he got reborn somewhere nice and quiet,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sabrina, a fine glimmer of hope shining into her glum surroundings.

Zoë gave her a look of curiosity,

"I guess that Kouichi didn't explain how he came to join the rest of us," she said quietly

"No, I just assumed you'd sort of found each other," replied Sabrina.

"I'm not sure how to explain this; it's a little sensitive,"

"I'll try and keep an open mind," said Sabrina "If anyone knows Kouichi, it's me,"

Zoë took a deep breath; her green eyes flickered to make sure Melanie hadn't come back yet.

"Well, when we first met Kouichi," she started "He was under the control of an evil digimon called Cherubimon,"

Sabrina acknowledged this with a nod, Kouji had mentioned the enemies they had faced before she'd joined, of course if Kouji's case he stuttered quite badly over certain parts.

"Well, Cherubimon used Kouichi's emotional pain, to wind him into a fanatical blade wielding zealot of Darkness, Well he destroyed an ally of his called Arbremon" continued Zoë slowly, Kouichi was a mystery to most of them even now, and she reminded herself to have another talk with the poor boy after this was over.

Sabrina's forehead wrinkled up slightly.

"Duskmon!" she said quietly "That's why he didn't want me involved, he was afraid I'd judge him by that _thing_,"

Zoë nodded to herself, it was obvious that Kouichi cared about Sabrina, she sort of understood why; she knew how it was to be alone.

There was a knock on the cabin door; both girls looked up to see a very red faced Kouji in the entryway.

"Umm, we've arrived," he mumbled

"Thanks Kouji, we'll be out in a minute," replied Zoë.

Sabrina smiled at Zoë in a pleasant manner

"Thanks Zoë, you were really helpful," she said gladly.

Just then Melanie arrived back, grinning ear to ear, Ice cream in hand.

"Thanks Zoë this is great," said the little girl cheerily, passing the change to the blonde girl.

Zoë looked at Sabrina quietly, a flickering of understanding lit up her mind.

"Sabrina, I think we have something to talk about later," she said softly.

Sabrina nodded.

"Yes… we do,"

Gennai waited until they were gone before he walked away towards ArchAngemon.

"It all depends on them now," he said softly "I only wish I could have had more time,"

"They are as ready as they'll ever be," replied the Angel whimsically.

"I hope you're right," intoned Gennai.

"In the immortal words of my dear brother, sometimes all you have is hope,"

Gennai gave Archangemon a peculiar look.

"Arch," he said "You killed your brother at the battle of Greenfield, twenty cycles ago," he started in a confused tone

"The sons of Ophanimon do not fall easily my friend; Eclipse leaves that scar on all of us," assured Archangemon sadly

"He's still alive?"

"Yes, he and I still share a bond," replied Archangemon sadly, "I only wish I could speak to him, tell him how sorry I am,"

"He knows, my friend he knows, I only pray that it all goes off well,"

Far above them only just visible in the hazy cloud cover, the shade of Sparktramon sighed.

He wished that he could help the children on their journey; he knew it would be hard on all of them, but he was done with the earthly things.

Well more or less anyway.

He looked down at the small ghost mirror in his hand; he still had some way to work in the world, just not what people normally did.

In the mirror a small rabbit-like creature so orange he glowed, swore quietly about mixed breeding.


End file.
